That one day
by redstarangel26
Summary: They didn't know about each other at all, until they met that one day, and had to sing together.
1. The Auditions

**Yay new story! I'm excited to write this one :D This is my first time writing a third person POV story. I've tried to do it before but I had some troubles, but I'm trying again :D just let me know if there is something wrong and I'll try to fix it. Ok I'll only tell you this, Mitsuki's parents aren't dead, there is no route L, and she doesn't have throat cancer. **

**Summary: They didn't know about each other at all, until they met that one day, and had to sing together. **

**Ages: **

**Mitsuki: 18**

**Takuto: 21**

**Hikari: 20**

**Chapter 1: The auditions**

A man walked down the street with a guitar strapped around his back. He had dark blue gray hair tied back into a ponytail with a purple ribbon. He wore a dark blue shirt that closely matched his eyes, with black jeans. There was a tall glass building standing in front of him, the place that would change his life.

The alarm sounded, making a brown mess of hair sit up from the bed. The eighteen year old girl swiped her hair to the side revealing two giant brown grey orbs. She had a small smile placed on her lips.

"Today is the day!" She said happily jumping up and down on her bed. The door opened to reveal her look alike mother.  
>"Mitsuki! How many times do I have to tell you not to jump on the bed?" She asked irritated, but her face obviously showed amusement. Mitsuki's father appeared behind the woman.<p>

"Oh Hazuki, cut her some slack! She is going to audition today to see if she can become a beautiful singer." He said with a smile. Mitsuki jumped down from the bed and ran over to her parents.

"Do you think I'll make it dad?" She asked eagerly. He wrapped his arm around her neck and tousled her hair.

"You bet I do." He said over the laughing teen.

"Aoi, stop harassing the girl and let her get ready." Hazuki said. He did as he was told.

"Go get dressed, make sure you pick out something cute." Aoi said with a wink. Mitsuki blushed.

"Shut up dad!" She squealed closing the door. The excited girl ran over to her closet and started to rummage through the mounds of clothes. Soon she was ready, wearing a white shirt with a black jacket over it that came down to the middle of her stomach. With that she wore torn black jeans and black boots. She ran out of her room into the kitchen.

"I've got to go or I'll be late!" She screeched grabbing a piece of toast and shoving it in her mouth. While all of this was going on, her mother, Hazuki, was fixing her hair putting only parts of her hair into two pigtails.

"Bye mom! dad! I'll call you and let you know what happens!" She said running out the door.

"Wow, she sure is energetic." Hazuki said. Aoi chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"She only gets it from you." He whispered in her ear. She frowned at him.

"No, she gets it from you!" She said defensively. He just shrugged.

"NUMBER 16!" They called out loudly. A man stood up with his guitar and followed the employee into the audition room.

"Ah, number 16, what is your name?" One of the judges asked.

"Kira Takuto." He said getting out his guitar and sitting on the stool. They placed a microphone stand in front of him. He nodded his head as a thanks.

"So what will you be singing today?"

Mitsuki was running down the sidewalk towards the giant glass building. A clock chimed in the distance.

"Ah I'm going to be late!" She yelled running faster. Soon she burst through the front door.

"Ah Miss Koga! Please hurry! You're up next!" Someone said running up to her.

"Thank you Mr. Kira! That was very good." One of the men said. He nodded and stood up putting his guitar away and walking to the door.

"Thank you for your time." He muttered walking out the door.

"I like that guy, but he doesn't have a very lively personality." Simon said. All the others agreed.

"Well he might have been nervous." Mike said in Takuto's defense.

"No, I don't think so, I've heard about this kid. He sings at a lot of bars and such, I guess he just now decided to see if he could get a chance at becoming a real singer." Mary, the only girl judge, said crossing her arms.

"Well, we have one more coming in so calm down." Gary said.

Mitsuki walked through the halls hurriedly, looking at all of the doors. He had said it was in room 324, but didn't give her good directions. She spotted someone walking down the hall towards her.

"Excuse me!" She said. He lifted his head and looked down at the girl in front of him. She took a step back and blushed. 'Such fierce eyes.' She thought.

"I- I, do you know where the auditioning room is?" She said stuttering. He raised his eyebrows and pointed back with his thumb.

"The last door down that hallway." He said quietly. While Mitsuki was mentally kicking herself for being so stupid, the man started to walk away.

"Ah! Thank you sir!" She called out. He stopped and looked over his shoulder nodding. Mitsuki smiled, and then ran down the hall towards the door.  
>"I'm so sorry I'm late! The man didn't give me very good directions here." She breathed.<p>

"Are you ok miss?" Gray asked standing up and walking over to her.

"Yes, I just ran over here very quickly so I'm a little tired, but I'm still singing." She said in one breath and then started to pant heavily again. Gary handed her a bottle of water.

"We will give you about five minutes to catch your breath." He said going back to his seat. Mitsuki nodded and sat down on the stool. Suddenly butterflies were beating around in her stomach. 'I'm actually here, about to audition. I can't believe it!' She squealed in her mind.

"Are you ready Miss...-"Koga, Koga Mitsuki, it's a pleasure to be here." She said with a wide smile and then bowed. Mike nodded.

"Thank you, now, please sing the song." He said gesturing to the man who played the music. Mitsuki brought the mic to her lips, closed her eyes and started to sing. Her voice was so clear and loud, filled with passion and love.

_"On the first page of our story, the future seems so bright.  
>And this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised.<br>Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take death to new extremes.  
>But you'll always be my hero, even though you lost your mind.<em>

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.<br>I love the way you lie."_

She opened her eyes. All the judges stood.

"She's perfect!" They started to talk vigorously. Mitsuki stood there in shock. Mike looked over at one of the men standing around.

"Bring Mr. Kira back in here and tell all the others to go home." The man nodded and ran out the door quickly.

"Excuse me, but what is going on?" Mitsuki asked quietly. They all sat down again.

"Well Miss Koga, we don't know who to decide. It's between you and Kira Takuto." Mary said. The door opened once again to show the man Mitsuki had seen a couple of minutes ago.

"What is it?" He asked bluntly. Mitsuki frowned at his rude attitude.  
>"Well, Mr. Kira, we can't decide between you, and this young lady here." Gary said gesturing to the brown haired teen. Takuto looked over at her.<p>

"Well, how are you going to decide?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of her. Mitsuki trembled from the intense stare.

"Well, we want to hear you both sing again. So Takuto you are up first." Mary said. Takuto once again took out his blue grey guitar and sat on the stool. He started to play the music. It was beautiful, yet depressing.

_"Please come now I think I'm falling  
>I'm holding on to all I think is safe<br>It seems I found the road to nowhere  
>And I'm trying to escape<br>I yelled back when I heard thunder  
>But I'm down to one last breath<br>And with it let me say  
>Let me say<em>

_Hold me now  
>I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking<br>maybe six feet  
>Ain't so far down<em>

_I'm looking down now that it's over  
>Reflecting on all of my mistakes<br>I thought I found the road to somewhere  
>Somewhere in His grace<br>I cried out heaven save me  
>But I'm down to one last breath<br>And with it let me say  
>Let me say<em>

_Hold me now  
>I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking<br>maybe six feet  
>Ain't so far down." <em>

He opened his eyes and looked down at the ground. Mitsuki was leaning against the wall, with her mouth wide open. 'He was amazing! How am I ever going to beat him?' She thought walking over to the microphone.

"Ok Miss Koga, please sing." Her hand clutched the mic tightly and she cleared her throat quietly.

_"Now this gravel in our voices, glass is shattered from the fight.  
>In this tug of war, you'll always win, even when I'm right.<br>Cause you feed me fables from your hand,  
>With violet words and empty threats and it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied.<em>

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.<br>Ohhh, I love the way you lie."_

They all clapped for her, she looked over at the corner to see Takuto clapping his hands quietly.

"Can you two step out of the room? We need to talk privately." Gary said. They nodded and walked out the door.

"Wow Kira-kun! You have an amazing voice." Mitsuki said with a huge smile. He smirked.

"You aren't too bad yourself kid." He said. She frowned.

"Who are you calling kid! If you must know I am eighteen." She said defensively. He just laughed.

"Sure, whatever you say." He said looking down the hallway. Mitsuki crossed her arms and tilted her head up in the air and pouted.

"Hey shorty, why did you sing such a sad song?" He asked. She started to fume.

"SHORTY!" She yelled. The door behind them opened. The two singers turned around and walked back inside.

"Well, we have decided that both of you are going to debut together, and be a couple." Mary said. Mitsuki's eyes widened.

"WHAT? You want me to pretend to date this jerk!" She asked. Takuto glared at her.

"I'm sorry but I already have a girlfriend, I can't pretend to date this shorty." He said. Mitsuki huffed.

"I'm sorry but we made the decision, all you have to do is sing together and then whenever you have an interview act like you're a couple." Mike said.

"How will that work? What will people say when I'm seen with Hikari?" Takuto asked. Mary shrugged.

"They will think you are cheating and it will bring up a good story." Mitsuki started to laugh.

"Then I will be able to dump your sorry butt." She said. Takuto started to seethe.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves." He said with a small twitch in his eye. Mitsuki just smirked.

"I'm sorry but this isn't going to work." Takuto said starting to walk to the door.

"WAIT! Don't leave. Ok we will drop the whole dating thing, we will just make up a story that you two are childhood friends. I'm sure that will work. I'll warn you now that a lot of people are going to ask if you are dating, or if you will be dating. And you have to behave to each other when you are in front of other people, you have to act like best friends would." Mike said shaking his head. Mitsuki rolled her eyes.

"Fine I agree." Takuto said. Mitsuki looked over at him surprised.  
>"Miss Koga?" Everyone's attention was on Mitsuki. She sighed and nodded her head.<p>

"Ok, that's fine with me." She answered. They were both dismissed. The two were walking side by side quietly.

"You never answered my question." He said. She looked at him in the corner of her eye.

"Why should I answer it? You've been extremely rude to me." She said hotly.

"Well you haven't been any better towards me." He said defensively. It was quiet again, before he coughed lightly.

"Ok, fine you're right, I did start this whole thing so I will end it." He said stopping. She stopped and turned around.

"Let's start over. Hi I'm Kira Takuto." He said holding out his hand. Mitsuki just stared at him and then at his hand, and started to laugh. His face flushed with embarrassment.

"What are you laughing at!" He asked angrily. She just smiled and shook her head.

"You just looked so awkward saying that, you really aren't comfortable talking to other people are you?" She asked holding out her hand.

"I'm Koga Mitsuki." She said. He took her hand and they shook. They continued to walk on down the hall.

"And I'm good at talking to other people, just not annoying teenagers." He sneered. She pouted and glared at him.

"I thought you were going to stop being rude?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Sorry I can't help it, you're just so easy to tease." He said poking her forehead and then started walking on down the hall. Mitsuki ran to catch up with him.

"So how is your girlfriend going to react to this?" She asked, clasping her hands behind her back. He shrugged.

"Probably not well at first, but I'll explain, she can be very understanding." He said. He suddenly shook his head.

"Wait why am I telling you this?" He asked. Mitsuki shrugged and continued walking along happily.

"What about you shorty, do you have anyone special?" He asked. Mitsuki blushed, from anger and embarrassment.

"Stop calling me shorty! And that is none of your business." She said loudly. He raised his eyebrows.

"Now that's not fair, I tell you about my girlfriend, you tell me about your boyfriend." He said. Mitsuki took a deep breath.

"His name is Eichi, he used to be my boyfriend, but he had to go to college in America, and we kind of broke it off when he left, and then I got a call a week later that his plane had crashed before it had even arrived." She said sadly. Takuto was looking down at the girl. 'Wow, this poor girl. I would be devastated if that happened to Hikari.' He thought frowning.

"But, I'm fine now, I know he's looking over me and making sure that my dreams come true." She said suddenly happy again. She looked back at him and smiled happily.

"I hope we can get along ok while we go on this new Journey Kira-kun." She said. Takuto smiled softly at her enviously. 'She is so pure and she shines, just like the moon. Her parent's named her well. I wish I could be that happy, but never again can I show that much happiness.' He thought sadly.

"Takuto." He said. She tilted her head slightly, and looked at him confused.

"Call me Takuto." He said ruffling her hair. She placed her hands on top of her head and frowned.

"Hey!" She said defensively. He just chuckled lightly and walked away. Once he was out of the building, his smile left his face and his shoulders dropped.

"She shouldn't have to be around me. I'm such a depressing person, it's not fair to her." He mumbled and then walked off to his home.

**Ooooh Takuto has a secret! I don't own Love the way you lie by Rihanna, and One last breath by Creed. Let me know what you think by reviewing! Yay!**


	2. Takuto

**Enjoy everyone! This isn't too bad, but some violence in it, and blood, it might get worse in the future, I have no idea just warning you now. Thank you nekoTaku-chan and Chibi anime-chan for reviewing :D**

**Chapter 2: Takuto**

There were loud crashes and glass was heard being shattered when it met the wall or the ground. A figure lay on the ground panting heavily, grasping his side. He started to cough loudly, spitting out blood.  
>"Boy." Someone spat out dangerously. The bleeding kid was picked up by his hair and then thrown across the room.<p>

"I hate you, you worthless piece of-" Takuto sat up quickly from where he had fallen asleep on the couch. He was clutching his shirt where his heart was. He was panting loudly. A door slammed closed and a beautiful woman walked over to him.

"Did you have nightmare baby?" She asked sitting next to him and wrapping her arms around his neck kissing his cheek.

"No. How was work?" He asked immediately changing the subject. She shrugged and continued to kiss down his neck.

"It was ok I guess, I missed being near you." She whispered against his skin. He shivered when she started to un-button his shirt.

"How was your audition?" She asked. He put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

"Well, they paired me up with a girl." He said. The girl jumped up and glared at him.

"WHAT? You better not cheat on me." She said loudly. Takuto smiled and played with a piece of her long red brown hair.  
>"Calm down Hikari, she's eighteen, and I have no feelings towards her. Anyways she has her heart set on this guy who died in a plane crash." He said. She brought a hand to her mouth.<p>

"That poor girl." She said. Takuto nodded sadly and sat up to kiss Hikari on the lips. She slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away.

"Let's go to bed Takuto." She said grabbing his hand and leading him to her room.

"So you were paired with a guy named Kira Takuto?" Hazuki asked while her and Mitsuki sat at the table eating dinner. She nodded her head taking a bite of salad.

"Your father isn't going to be too happy about that." Hazuki said with an amused smirk.

"I'm not going to like what?" Aoi asked walking through the door. Mitsuki slouched down, scared to tell her dad about the news, and then face his wrath.

"Mitsuki here was paired up with a boy named Kira Takuto." Hazuki said. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.  
>"Oh really, and how old is this boy?" Mitsuki shrugged.<p>

"He's obviously older than me, because he kept on calling me kid and shorty." Mitsuki said. Aoi stormed over to her.

"WHAT? I'm going to kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do!" He shouted. Mitsuki stood up.

"Wait don't do that dad! He was just teasing me when he said that, he's actually really sweet." She said holding up her hands. She saw a vein appear on Aoi's forehead.

"Don't tell me you are falling for this delinquent." He said as calmly as he could.

"No dad! He already has a girlfriend." Mitsuki said with a smile. Suddenly Aoi was happy again and messing up Mitsuki's hair.

"Hey!" She said frowning.

"I'm glad you made it sweetie." He said grabbing a plate and started to serve himself. Mitsuki stared at her father bewildered.

"Um, thanks dad." She said confused. She excused herself from the table and went to her room. She heard her phone ringing and she picked it up.

"Hello this is Mitsuki." She said politely.  
>"Ah Mitsuki! I'm going to be you and Takuto's Manager for the rest of your career! My name is Mrs. Ooshige." The lady said. Mitsuki's face lit up and she jumped up.<p>

"Hi Mrs. Ooshige!" She said happily. The woman on the other line laughed.

"Well you sure are an energetic one. Unlike Takuto, he is so blunt and mean." She said. Mitsuki laughed.

"He warms up to you once you get to know him." She said.  
>"Ok whatever you say Mitsuki. Well I did call for a reason, your first job is tomorrow afternoon at one, you have an interview and a photo shoot." She said.<p>

"Oh my gosh thank you so much Mrs. Ooshige! I will be there right on time!" Mitsuki said happily. They said their good-byes and hung up. Mitsuki fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Takuto, he acted like he was happy today, but why were his eyes so sad and dead?" She wondered to herself out loud.

A limo pulled up in front of a giant glass building.

"Come on you two, this is where the photo shoot is." Mrs Ooshige said stepping out and then holding the door open for the other two. Mitsuki and Takuto stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Remember you have to act like you've known each other for a long time." Mrs. Ooshige said. The two looked at each other.

"But we know nothing about each other." Takuto said frowning. She shrugged and took their hands guiding them inside the building.

"First is the photo shoot, Takuto, your dressing room is over there. Mitsuki come with me." Mrs. Ooshige said, leading the excited girl down the hall.

"You must be Mitsuki! Such beautiful eyes, and long healthy hair! I can't wait!" The hairstylist squealed. Mitsuki smiled. She was soon put into a strapless light pink shirt with a dark pink bow at the top, and white shorts. Her stomach was peeking out from under the shirt. The hairstylist put her long brown hair into a high ponytail so it flowed over her shoulders nicely.

"Thank you so much." Mitsuki said bowing. She was soon led to the photo area. Takuto was already there, wearing an unbuttoned white shirt with a black tie and ripped black jeans. Mitsuki blushed trying to pry her eyes away from his well built stomach.

"Ok, first up is Mitsuki, come her Miss Koga." The photographer said. Mitsuki walked over to her shyly, with her hands clasped together in front of her.

"I want you to stand over there, and do the poses that they tell you to do." She instructed. The eighteen year old nodded and did as she was told. Soon she was finished and it was Takuto's turn. Mitsuki watched him, mesmerized but his movement. She shook her head and looked away. 'No don't think that way Mitsuki, he already has a girlfriend, and you love Eichi anyway!' She yelled in her mind.

"MISS KOGA!" Mitsuki jumped and turned around.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"I've been telling you to come join Takuto." The lady said. Mitsuki blushed from embarrassment and nodded walking over to Takuto quickly.

"Now you two link arms and pretend you are having a good time." We did as we were told. Soon we were done, and Takuto let go of the small girl and walked back to his dressing room. She frowned from the loss of his warmth and followed Mrs. Ooshige back to her dressing room.

"Tell me Mitsuki, do you actually have feelings for Takuto?" Mrs. Ooshige asked with an amused smirk. Mitsuki blushed and shook her head fiercely.

"No of course not! I only love Eichi." She said bringing her hands to her cheeks to feel her warm cheeks.

"It doesn't seem that way, and who's this Eichi?" She asked suddenly interested. Mitsuki blushed harder and started to tell the older woman the story.

"Oh my god that is so sad!" She said wiping her eyes. Mitsuki nodded.

"It's so moving how you are still devoted to him! But you know you have to find another love someday Mitsuki, and I think it's Takuto!" Mrs. Ooshige said. Mitsuki blushed.

"NO! I've only known him for a day!" She squeaked. Mrs. Ooshige just laughed.

"Doesn't matter how long you know him." She said. Mitsuki was still shaking her head, denying the whole thing.

"You're wrong Mrs. Ooshige." She said. The older woman shook her head.

"Stop with the 'Mrs. Ooshige crap, it makes me feel like I'm 70 years old, just call me Masami." She said. Mitsuki nodded. There was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Are we going to be leaving?" Takuto asked a little irritated. The two girls stood up and followed the gray haired man out of the building. While Masami talked on the phone, me and Takuto made small talk.

"You know, if we are supposed to be childhood friends, we should really get to know each other." Mitsuki said with a smile. Takuto just rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"You don't want to get to know me, trust me. You are too nice for me Mitsuki." He mumbled through his hand which was resting on his chin, covering his mouth slightly.

"No I don't think so Takuto, I do want to get to know you. I feel that you are sad and misunderstood, and I want to help you." She said. Takuto shook with anger.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW! I don't want to talk to a little eighteen year old who thinks she knows everything when she doesn't so just leave me the hell alone!" He shouted. Mitsuki backed away from him. Masami, luckily had hung up, and was staring at the two. Tears started to gather in the younger girls eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and then looked away from him. Masami looked at her sadly.

"Takuto that was completely un-called for!" She yelled. Mitsuki wiped her eyes and refused to look at Takuto. Once the car stopped she ran out of the car and into the building, not watching where she was going.

"Takuto, go apologize to her now." Masami said. He crossed his arms.

"Why should I she's butting into my personal life!" He argued. Masami slapped his cheek. His eyes widened.

"All she was trying to do was help you, but you had to go and be an ass, and yell at the poor girl, and now she's crying! You really need to think about other people's feelings Takuto, I know you had a very rough past, but Mitsuki is a very kind a considerate girl. Don't be the one, to make her shine disappear." Masami walked into the building. Takuto stood there in shock.

"How did she know about my past?" He asked out loud. He shook and punched the nearby tree.

"Damn it!" He yelled and then ran into the building after the brown haired teen.

"Mitsuki, where did you go?" He asked wandering through the halls. He passed an old room, and heard crying. He winced and opened the door.

"Mitsuki?" He called out trying to see in the dark room.

"Go away." He heard her whimper. He followed the sound of her voice, and finally saw her huddled in a corner. He sat next to her.

"Mitsuki, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, I- it's just that my past was not very happy, and I don't want to drag you into it. You are a really nice girl and I don't want you to get crushed." He said quietly. She suddenly jumped into his arms crying into his chest. He looked down at her in surprise, but still wrapped his arms around her awkwardly.

"I don't care Takuto, I want to help you." She whispered. He was shocked by her answer. Why was she so determined to help him?

"Nobody deserves to be treated any differently." She said looking up at him. "So I want to help you." She said with a smile. Takuto blushed. 'She is so adorable.' He thought.

"Thank you Mitsuki, but, I can't tell you, at least not right now. It's just so painful." He said looking away from her big brown eyes.

"I understand Takuto, tell me whenever you are ready." She said. He turned back to her and smiled. 'Nobody has ever been this nice to me. No one ever really cared about me, except for Hikari, but even she doesn't know about my past. Will I really be able to tell her about it?' He thought. Mitsuki stood up and held out her hand.

"We should probably go back, they're probably wondering where we are." She said. He took her hand and they walked back to their dressing rooms together.

**Please review :D**


	3. His past

**Guy's I am so sorry for taking like two months to update, my computer decided to bust, and I finally was able to put this up! Please forgive me! (bows holding out cookie) Anyways I don't plan on this story being extremely long, maybe only a couple of chapters. Anyways back to the story! Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 3: His past.**

Many weeks have passed and Mitsuki and Takuto were planning for their first concert. The only problem was they didn't have any songs written yet.

"Ok so you two will need to write a song together, does that sound ok with you?" Masami asked. The two looked at each other.

"We can try it, but I don't know how it will go." Takuto said looking at the short teen besides him.

"Why don't you come over to my place tomorrow and we can discuss it." Mitsuki said with a smile. He nodded.

"Absolutely not!" Aoi said loudly. Mitsuki winced.

"But dad! This is for our first concert! If we don't write a song soon, we will have to sing one of the crappy things they call songs that the company wrote!" Mitsuki said. Aoi sighed and looked at the girl.

"Do I have to get on my knees and beg?" She asked. He chuckled.

"No Mitsuki that isn't necessary." He said. Hazuki shook her head.

"Oh come on Aoi! Let the boy come over. I mean you know how it is to be in love." She said. Mitsuki blushed.

"MOM! I do not like him!" She screeched. Aoi put his hands over his ears.

"Geez, by the sounds of your voice, you are in love with him." He said frowning. Mitsuki blushed even harder. Hazuki wrapped her arm around Aoi's shoulder.

"Honey, it looks like our little girl has fallen hard for this man." She said.

"I won't allow it." He said pouting. Hazuki slapped his arm.

"Would you act like an adult! She is eighteen years old, she is allowed to fall in love Aoi, we were together when we were sixteen!" She said and then looked over to see that the teen had run off to her room. She had her face buried in her pillow.

"Why are parents so embarrassing?" She asked out loud. She blushed again, thinking of Takuto. Yes it was true, she did indeed like the man. But she didn't even think about loving him until her mother had started talking about it.

"Mitsuki, Takuto is allowed to come over, just please behave because we are going to be at work." Hazuki said. Mitsuki nodded her head.

"Good, that way you don't have to embarrass me." She mumbled into the pillow.

"Nice place you've got here shorty." He said walking through the door with his guitar strapped to his back. Mitsuki blushed and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks Takuto." She squeaked out. He set his guitar on the ground and turned around to look at the flustered girl.

"Well are we going to write a song?" He asked. She nodded and led him to her room.  
>"So do you have any ideas?" She asked as they sat down on the floor. He pulled out his guitar.<p>

"Well, I have the music, I just can't think of the lyrics." He said and started to play the music. I hummed along.

**"****My overflowing tear drops dissolved into the blue midnight,  
>and without hesitation, I was drawn in and met you in a warm encounter.<br>Your honest words where as white as now,  
>I collected my iron feathers and started to move."<strong>

Takuto had stopped playing. The girl opened her eyes and looked at him.  
>"That was deep Mitsuki." He said with wide eyes. I blushed and looked at the ground.<p>

"But the lyrics were so beautiful, yet sad. Did you seriously come up with those on the spot?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"Do you have any more lyrics?" He asked. Mitsuki placed a finger on her lips.

"Start playing again and we will see." She said with a smile. He obeyed her, but kept his eyes on her. She blushed and avoided his gaze.

"**My sad memories transcended through time…  
>The one who will accept them is you…the goddess of light.<br>What shined that day was the ETERNAL BLAZE of your heart.  
>I'll break away from my darkness, the door to my freedom<br>and strong unending future is opening."**

"How do you do that?" He asked amazed at her lyrics. She blushed and shrugged.

"It just came to me." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder. Takuto set his guitar against her bed.

"What's the song about?" He asked boring his eyes into her. She shrugged.

"I don't know, they just came to my mind." She answered. He raised his eyebrows.

"Is it about Eichi?" He asked. She blushed and shook her head.

"No way!" She said loudly. He just laughed.

"Ok whatever you say." He said.

The two worked for two more hours on the song. Soon they had completed lyrics.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Mitsuki said lying down on the floor. Takuto chuckled and lie down next to her.

"Takuto," She said quietly turning on her side to look at him. He also turned to look at the girl.

"Are you going to tell me about your past?" She asked. He stared at her before turning onto his back.

"I don't know yet Mitsuki." He said quietly. The young girl nodded. She suddenly sat up.

"What time is it Takuto?" She called out loudly. He also sat up confused.

"It's almost five, why?" He asked. She suddenly stood up and ran over to her closet.

"I'm supposed to meet my parents at a party at six! And I still have to get ready! I don't even know what dress I'm wearing." She said looking through her closet frantically.

"Calm down Mitsuki, why don't you go get ready, and I will pick out a dress." He said pushing her aside lightly.

"You're a guy! You don't know what would look nice!" She said throwing her hands in the air. He chuckled.

"Hikari is a model, I know what looks nice. She gave me a lecture." He said shivering. Mitsuki giggled.

"A lecture?" She asked. He nodded.

"Hurry up! Go get ready! You only have about half an hour." He said. Mitsuki nodded and ran into the bathroom. She blushed heavily and started to put on her make-up and curling her hair. Once she was finished she walked out into her room to see Takuto holding out a dress.  
>"Hurry go change, I'll go start the car, and come out when you're done." He said. She nodded and waited until he was out of the house to put on the dress. She examined herself in the mirror.<p>

"Wow, he does know what he's doing." She whispered. He had picked out a dark blue strapless dress that came down to her knees, with a slit in on the right leg. A black bow was wrapped around her waist, complementing the dress. She grabbed her black over coat and her purse and ran out the door locking it. She saw Takuto sitting in his car and ran over quickly. She opened the door. He looked over at her and his eyes widened.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked frantically. He shook his head and coughed.

"No, you just look really beautiful." He said looking away from her. Mitsuki blushed and got in the car.

"Thank you." She whispered. He nodded slowly and then drove off. The brown haired girl took quick glances at Takuto, still blushing. 'I can't believe he told me I was beautiful! I shouldn't get my hopes up though. He already has a girlfriend, and a model at that. I'm no match for a model. I'm just a plain girl.' She thought sadly. The car was stopped.

"Mitsuki, we are here." Takuto called out. She broke out of her reverie and looked over at him.

"Thank you for helping me out Takuto." She said smiling at him. He smiled back and nodded.

"No problem shorty, now go before you're late!" He said. She nodded and got out of the car. She waved and ran into the building to where her parents were waiting.

"Wow, you actually made it, I thought you were going to forget." Aoi said. Hazuki slapped his arm.

"Be nice." She said. He just laughed.

"You look beautiful honey, I didn't know you had that dress." Hazuki said. Mitsuki nodded blushing.

"Takuto picked it out for me." She said.

"He was still there when you were getting ready!" Aoi asked loudly. Mitsuki nodded.

"I actually did forget about the dinner, so Takuto helped me out and even drove me over here." She said.

"What a gentlemen. Calm down Aoi, he was only trying to help, no harm done." Hazuki said. Aoi shook his head.

"He didn't try to touch you did he?" He asked. Mitsuki blushed.

"DAD!" She said loudly, making people look over at them. She covered her mouth.

"No he didn't! He already has a girlfriend! And anyway, he would never do something like that." She hissed quietly.

"Ok, fine then. How did the song writing go?" He asked.

"We got a song, it's called Eternal Blaze." She said. Everyone was starting to sit down at the many tables.

"That's good, now let's go sit down." Aoi said patting her back.

"Thank you for coming tonight!" The host said loudly. They all clapped for him.

"I hope you enjoy your dinner." The room was then filled with glasses clinking together. Mitsuki's parents talked to the people sitting at their table while the young girl just stared at her food. She sighed and picked up her fork and took a bite. She still hadn't found out about Takuto's past. She knew that it was probably really difficult for him, but she thought he would have at least told her by now. She felt her phone vibrate in her purse.

"Excuse me." She said standing up and rushing to the bathroom.

"Hello?" She answered looking at the stalls to see no one there.

"I just wanted to make sure you got to your parents ok." Takuto said. She blushed heavily.

"Um, yes I did, we are eating dinner. Did you get home ok?" She asked, mentally kicking herself for sounding so stupid. He just chuckled.

"Yes, I'm at my apartment. I'm sorry I interrupted your dinner, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to my place tomorrow." He said. She bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming out of excitement.

"Yeah I would love to." She answered as calmly as she could.

"Ok, just please don't forget the lyrics, because you seem to forget important things." He joked. She looked down at the floor.

"Oh shut up! Of course I'll remember them, well I have to go. See you tomorrow." She hung up quickly and frowned.

"I'm so stupid, of course he wasn't asking me over for a date, it's just to work on our song. I really need to stop getting my hopes up." She mumbled walking out of the bathroom and to her table.

"Where were you dear?" Hazuki asked. She plastered on a fake smile.

"I just had to go to the bathroom." She answered sitting down in her chair. Aoi brought his attention to her.

"They don't have a band, they canceled on them, because someone got sick, Mitsuki, could you please sing?" He asked. The girl blushed and nodded. She stood up walking onto the small stage. She turned to the pianist.

"Do you know the song Love the way you lie?" She asked. He nodded. Mitsuki walked over to the microphone and took it off the stand.

"Hello, so I'm sure you've heard that the band wasn't able to make it. I am Koga Mitsuki and I shall be singing for you tonight." She said with a smile. I nodded at the pianist.

**"On the first page of our story, the future seems so bright.  
>And this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised.<br>Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take death to new extremes.  
>But you'll always be my hero, even though you lost your mind.<strong>

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.<br>I love the way you lie.**

**Now this gravel in our voices, glass is shattered from the fight.  
>In this tug of war, you'll always win, even when I'm right.<br>Cause you feed me fables from your hand,  
>With violet words and empty threats and it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied.<strong>

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.<br>Ohhh, I love the way you lie.**

**So maybe I'm a masochist  
>I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave.<br>Til the walls are goin' up in smoke with all our memories**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.<br>love the way you lie, love the way you lie." **

The piano faded out and everyone started to clap loudly. She smiled.

"Thank you very much!" Mitsuki said loudly looking over at her parents, who were clapping and smiling at her proudly.

"Now, I know that song was a little depressing, so now I will sing on a happier note." She said.

"Miracles happen!" Everyone started to clap.

**"You showed me faith is not blind  
>I don't need wings to help me fly<br>Miracles happen, miracles happen**

She started to dance with the guitarist smiling as she sang.

**I can't imagine living my life without you now  
>Not ever having you around<br>We found our way out  
>(on you I can depend)<br>Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
>There are a million reasons<br>I'm looking up  
>I don't want this to end<strong>

**Nothing  
>Nothing should ever bring you down<br>Knowing what goes around will come around**

**You showed me faith is not blind  
>I don't need wings to help me fly<br>Miracles happen, once in a while  
>When you believe<br>(miracles happen)  
>You showed me dreams come to life<br>That taking a chance on us was right  
>All things will come with a little time<br>When You believe**

**There is no question we found the missing pieces  
>Our picture is completed<br>It's fallen into place  
>(it's fallen into place)<br>This is our moment, you and I are looking up  
>Someone is watching over us<br>Keeping me close  
>Closer to you everyday<strong>

**Nowhere  
>Nowhere on earth I'd rather be<br>No one can take this away from you and me**

**You showed me faith is not blind  
>I don't need wings to help me fly<br>Miracles happen, once in a while  
>When you believe<br>(miracles happen)  
>You showed me dreams come to life<br>That taking a chance on us was right  
>All things will come with a little time<br>When You believe**

**When you believe  
>The soul is a shining light<br>When you believe  
>The heart has the will to fight<br>You can do anything, don't be afraid  
>We're gonna find our way<strong>

**You showed me faith is not blind  
>I don't need wings to help me fly<br>Miracles happen, once in a while  
>When you believe<br>(miracles happen)  
>You showed me dreams come to life<br>That taking a chance on us was right  
>All things will come with a little time<br>When You believe"**

There was an uproar of applauding. Mitsuki bowed and waved to everyone.

"Thank you for letting me sing." She said. She handed the microphone to Mr. Kaneko. He was the actual host of the party.

"Thank you Miss Koga for singing so wonderfully." Everyone clapped again. She bowed and then walked off the stage back to her parents.

"That was amazing honey! I can't wait to hear you sing your new song with Takuto. And don't forget that we still have to meet him." Hazuki said. Mitsuki blushed and looked down at her cold food.

"It's not like he's my boyfriend or something." She mumbled.

"What was that dear?" Hazuki called out. Mitsuki shook her head violently.

"Nothing, mom." She said started to eat the cold food so she wouldn't have to talk. She just wanted this night to be over so the next day could come more quickly. The rest of the night was uneventful, well except for all the boys that asked to dance with her.

"Excuse me miss, may I dance with you?" She turned around and put on her best smile.

"Sure of course." They started to dance away from all the adults.

"I've seen you getting mobbed by all these, gentlemen, how are you surviving?" He asked. She smiled.

"I'm fine I guess, but a lot of these guys are real perverts and were just trying to seduce me." She growled. He chuckled.

"Well I promise I won't even try to do that." He said. She smiled and looked up at him.

"I think you are the nicest person I've met tonight." She said. He smiled kindly down at her.

"Thank you, Mitsuki is it?" He asked. She nodded. He twirled her around and then back into his arms.

"You know you really do have pretty eyes." He said. She blushed.

"Thank you." She whispered. He chuckled. It was quiet between the two dancers before he spoke up.

"So, let's say you are stranded on an island, would you rather eat your arm, or your leg?" He asked. She giggled.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked still laughing quietly. He chuckled along with her.

"Just answer it silly." He said.

"I would have to say, neither because it's gross." She said. He lightly tapped her arm.

"That's not the right answer." He said with a smirk.

"Ok then I would choose my arm." She said. He nodded.

"Good answer, why not your leg?" He asked.

"Because I wouldn't be able to walk very well if I didn't have a leg, and I would be able to do much more with both of my legs attached to my body." She said. He laughed.

"You've got a good point." He said.

"Mr. Koga, I haven't seen my son smile and laugh like that in months. Your daughter truly is amazing." Mr. Tanaka said.

"Thank you Sir, they do look quite well together, do you think they should get engaged?" He asked.

"That's a good idea. Let's talk about it over dinner next Wednesday. And bring your family along." They shook hands.

"So what's your name?" Mitsuki asked and they continued to dance to another song without realizing.

"Matthew Tanaka." He said. She raised her eyebrows.

"Matthew, isn't that an America name?" She asked. He nodded blushing slightly.

"My mom is American, while my father is Japanese." He explained. She nodded.

"That's really cool, I wish I was half American." She said with a pout. He chuckled at her.

"Well you always get mobbed by a lot of people for being one." He said. The song ended and they pulled apart.

"Thank you for that lovely dance Matthew." Mitsuki said bowing. He bowed also.

"Will I see you again Mitsuki?" He asked. She smiled.

"Probably. I at least hope so, because you are my new best friend." She said with a huge smile. He blushed and nodded. Mitsuki walked back over to her parents.

"Did you have a nice time Mitsuki?" Hazuki asked. She nodded. They began to walk out of the building until someone almost ran into Mitsuki.

"Oh Mitsuki! Thank god!" She frowned.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" She asked. The beautiful woman placed her hands on her knees and panted.

"I'm Hikari, Takuto's girlfriend! Please, you have to come with me, something is wrong with him, I don't know what to do." She said.

"Dad! Please you have to help him." Mitsuki said. He nodded and they all got in the car and rushed back to Takuto's apartment. Hikari led us to the right room and opened the door. There was Takuto lying on the couch crying out in agony. Mitsuki's eyes widened and she ran over to him.

"Dad! Hurry!" She yelled taking Takuto's hand in hers. His eyes were closed shut tightly and he was panting quite heavily. Aoi rushed over and started to examine the boy. It was quiet except for Takuto crying out in pain.

"I think he is dreaming right now, but whatever is happening to him in the dream, his body seems to think it's actually being harmed. So he is in actual pain right now, and is running a fever, we just need to wake him up." Aoi said standing up. Mitsuki looked down at Takuto's face.

"Takuto wake up! Please!" She yelled loudly. He didn't budge. She slapped his face lightly. Still nothing. Hikari sat down next to Mitsuki and placed her lips on his. Mitsuki felt a twist in her heart but ignored it. Still nothing.

"Dad! What do we do?" Mitsuki asked frantically.

"He won't be able to wake up as long as he's experiencing the actual pain! You need to calm him down, distract him from the dream." He said. Hazuki placed a cold cloth on Takuto's forehead. Mitsuki felt tears in her eyes.

**"****My sad memories transcended through time…  
>The one who will accept them is you…the goddess of light.<br>What shined that day was the ETERNAL BLAZE of your heart.  
>I'll break away from my darkness, the door to my freedom<br>and strong unending future is opening****."**

Everybody grew quiet as she sang the song they had written only hours ago. Takuto's breathing slowed and his face relaxed. She continued to sing to try and calm him down and he finally relaxed completely. She sighed quietly. Hikari then suddenly hugged her.

"Thank you so much Mitsuki. You don't have any idea how much Takuto means to me." She whispered. Mitsuki felt heartbroken, she knew that he already had a girlfriend, but she couldn't even think about trying to rip this couple apart. Mitsuki held back her tears and patted her back.

"You're welcome." She whispered. There was a groan next to them and they turned to Takuto.

"What happened?" He asked quietly. He turned to look at everyone in the room.

"Why are you here?" He asked confused. Hikari tackled him in a hug. He looked at Mitsuki for answers. She blushed lightly.

"Well Mr. Kira, it seems that you were dreaming about something, and your body was reacting to that. But I have a question, where did you get all those scars on your body?" Aoi asked. Takuto froze and let go of Hikari. Everyone's eyes were on him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't want to answer that question." He said quietly.

"I know it may be hard Mr. Kira, but please, I'm a doctor, and I need to know." Aoi said. Takuto took a deep breath.

"I can only tell Mitsuki, I'm sorry, so if you give us some time please, I will tell her everything. You too Hikari." He said looking at his girlfriend. She nodded, already knowing that Takuto never talked about his past and if he was willing to tell Mitsuki, she was willing to step aside and be left out of the conversation.

"Ok come on Hikari, let's go get some coffee." Hazuki said. Everyone exited the door. Mitsuki looked back at Takuto.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked. He sat up, but she pushed him back down. He looked up at her in surprise.

"You need to stay lying down, or you won't feel better." She said. She grabbed the cloth and ran into the kitchen to wet it down and then ran back to Takuto and wiped down his face.

"You didn't answer my question." She said smiling at him.

"Oh, um I'm ok I guess, just exhausted." He said. She nodded and set the cloth to the side.

"Mitsuki, before I tell you anything, just understand that this isn't going to be easy for me to say, or for you to hear." He said quietly. It was quiet except for a ticking of a clock.

"Ok." She answered. He looked at the ground and then back at her.

"I was five years old when my mother died. I don't remember her much, but I know that she was an amazing woman. I was told that I have her eyes, and talent. Anyway, once she had passed away, my father, he had started to drink a lot. He only drank a little each night for about two years, until it was constant. That was when he started to hurt me mentally. He cursed at me about being the ugliest thing ever and that I didn't deserve to exist. He just cussed me out randomly sometimes. Then when I turned nine, that's when the abuse started. It was only a slap per day, but soon he started to punch and kick me whenever he thought I was out of place. I was so scared to do anything, I cried myself to sleep sometimes. I had to nurse my own wounds and clean up after him, and if I didn't he would beat me again. Then I turned ten. I stood up to him. I yelled at him for everything he had done, and that mom would hate to see him like this. And once I had mentioned that one word, that one name, he went on a rampage. He threw plates and glasses at me, and tossed the tables, and threw furniture at me. I tried to fight back, but he pulled a knife out on me and sliced my stomach, arms, and legs. He was holding me by the throat and whispering into my ear, the worst thing that I had ever heard. "I can kill you, just like I did your mother." I tried to pry away from him and he just threw me against the walls. I thought I was going to die from so much blood loss. But I somehow found enough strength and ran out of the house and ran as far as I could until I had collapsed and fell unconscious. Hikari had saved me, she brought me into her parents house and nursed my wounds, but never once asked me what had happened. After that, I left her family once I was healthy, and went on my own." He finally finished telling his long and painful story for the first time in over ten years. He looked over at Mitsuki to see her crying. He smiled softly at her and took her in his arms.

"It's ok Mitsuki, I'm here aren't I?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"It's just so sad, nobody deserves to go through that pain." She whimpered. Takuto held onto her tightly. It was quiet for awhile before Mitsuki pulled out of his grasp and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you Mitsuki." He said suddenly. She looked at him confused.

"You saved me from my own dream. The song, it was so soothing." He said quietly. She blushed.

"You're welcome." She said with a big smile.

"What time is it?" She asked looking around for a clock. He looked over that the clock on the wall.

"It's 1:30. Mitsuki, you must be exhausted." He said looking down at the girl in his arms. She had fallen asleep, cuddling up against him. The door opened behind him and turned around to shush them. They froze and nodded walking over to him.  
>"She fell asleep huh?" Aoi said. Takuto nodded.<p>

"She did have a long day, and it is pretty late. I hate that we have to wake her up." Hazuki whispered. Takuto looked up at Mitsuki's parents.

"She can stay here for the night, I don't mind." He said. Aoi looked at Hazuki.

"I don't know, we barely know you." He answered.

"Maybe so, but Mitsuki trusts me." Takuto said. The adults sighed and nodded their heads.

"Fine, but we won't be able to pick her up, we have work." Hazuki said. Takuto shrugged.

"I can drive her." He said. It was quiet until they finally agreed.

"What about me Takuto?" Hikari asked. Takuto looked up at her.

"Don't you have work in the morning?" He asked. She nodded sadly.

"Ok I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She said kissing his head. All three of them walked out the door. He sighed and looked down at the sleeping girl. He hated that she had to sleep in a dress, but it would be very rude and inappropriate to change her himself. He sighed and then thought of something. He picked her up in his arms gently and walked to his room. He lied her down on the bed and picked out one of his old shirts, and some basket ball short he never wore. He sat her up with one arm and place the shirt over the dress. He then pulled the shorts up her legs. He tried not to laugh at how ridiculous she had looked. He then reach behind her and unzipped the dress and slipped it off over the shorts.

"There, hopefully she won't freak out in the morning." He whispered picking her back up and carrying her to the guest bedroom and placing her under the covers.

"Good night Mitsuki." He whispered exiting the room.

**Wow, that was a long chapter... I'm sorry if some parts were boring, I tried to make it as interesting as possible. I don't own the song Eternal Blaze by Mizuki Nana. Well please review! **


	4. Friday the 13th

**Chapter 4: Friday the 13th.**

Mitsuki woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. She sat up, not paying attention to where she actually was. She stood up and opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning sleepy head." Her eyes widened and she looked over at the stove.

"Wait! What are you doing here!" She screeched. He covered his ears and winced.

"Calm down! This is my place, you fell asleep last night, so your parents let you stay here. By the way nice hair." He said laughing. The poor teen covered her bed head with her arms and blushed.

"Shut up!" She yelled back at him. He handed her a plate.

"Just sit down and eat." He said. She obeyed him and sat down at the small table.

"Wait a minute, how did I get into these clothes?" She asked looking down at Takuto's clothes.

"Well, I wasn't going to make you sleep in a dress, so I changed you myself, but I swear I didn't see anything." He said quickly. She glared at him.

"You're lucky that I trust you." She mumbled eating some eggs. He also sat down at the table rolling his eyes.

"Wow, you are really grumpy in the morning." He joked. She glared up at him.

"It's only because I was up so late!" She said angrily. He just laughed.

"Oh calm down Mitsuki, I'm kidding with you." He said eating his breakfast. She just scoffed and glared down at her food.

"Do you have anything else for me to wear? I don't want my father to know that I'm wearing your clothes." She said. He nodded and stood up walking into his room. Mitsuki nearly screamed and jumped up and down. She couldn't believe that he did all of this for her, and that they were alone again. He came back into the kitchen holding up a pair of shorts and a revealing blouse.

"Sorry, but this is the only thing I could find. I hope it fits you. You are pretty small." He said. She ripped the clothing from his grasp and stuck her tongue out at him and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her. She looked at the clothing and sighed.

"I guess I have no choice." She put the clothing on and examined herself in the mirror.

"Hmm, not as bad as I thought it would be." Though she looked at the sagging shirt sadly wishing that she was a tad bigger, and not such a small tiny girl. No guy was ever going to like her again, especially Takuto, he already has the perfect girlfriend. Mitsuki sighed and put her hair up into a high ponytail and walked back into the kitchen. Takuto looked up once he had heard her come in and nearly dropped his fork. He had to admit, Mitsuki was very beautiful even if she didn't have everything that grown up girls had. He smiled.

"Perfect." He said. She blushed. As she was about to say something, she heard her phone ring. She ran back into the guest room and looked at the caller ID. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Mitsuki, it's me Matt." He answered. She frowned. 'When did I give him my number?' She thought, and then suddenly remembered that after they finished their dance, he had asked for her number.

"Hi Matt. How are you today?" She asked. He chuckled.

"I'm perfectly fine. I saw that you left the party very quickly last night, is everything ok?" He asked.

"Oh yes, just a friend of mine needed help, and my dad is a doctor as you know." She said.

"Ah, do I know this person maybe a friend of my father's?" He asked.

"Oh, well his name is Kira Takuto, and he is going to be singing with me, we are debuting soon." She answered.

"Oh that's exciting. Is he feeling ok?" He asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. So is that all you needed?" She asked kindly.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch at 1." He said. She bit her lip.

"I'm really sorry, but Takuto and I are working on our song around that time." She said. He sighed.

"Ok that's fine. Maybe tomorrow." He said cheerfully. She smiled.

"Sure, that sounds fine." She answered. They chatted for awhile longer and then finally hung up and walked back into the kitchen.

"Was that your new boyfriend?" He asked. She blushed and frowned.

"No of course not, I just met him at the party last night, his dad and my dad are really good friends. Anyways, I like someone else." She covered her mouth with wide eyes. 'Why did I just say that?' He looked up at her in interest and stood up walking over to her.

"Oh really, and who might be the lucky fellow?" He asked with a smirk.  
>"That's none of your business! It's just a little crush anyway. It's not like anything can happen." She muttered.<p>

"What was that?" He asked bending down to her eye level. She looked into his eyes and gulped.

"Well who is it?" He asked. She shivered, fearing that he might already know about it with the way he was acting.

"I told you it's none of your business."She answered again. He sighed in frustration.

"Come on Mitsuki, what harm will it do to tell me who you like? Aren't we supposed to be childhood friends who tell each other everything?" He asked.

"That's only when we are singing but not in real life!" She argued back.

"But I thought we were friends anyway! I did tell you my past which was very painful by the way. So don't you think I should deserve to know who you like?" He asked. She frowned.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" She asked.

"Because, I feel as if you are a little sister Mitsuki, and I just want to make sure you don't get hurt and fall in love with a jerk." He said calmly. Mitsuki froze, her heart shattering into a million pieces. She knew this was coming, she knew he could never have the same feelings for her, but she couldn't help but hope.

"But I'm already hurt." She murmured. He frowned in confusion.

"Why? Who hurt you?" He asked grabbing her shoulder gently. She felt tears in her eyes. 'Why not get it over with?' She thought and connected their lips together. Takuto grew tense and he suddenly pushed her away from him.

"Mitsuki what the hell are you doing? You know I have a girlfriend." He said wiping his lips. She smiled sadly and looked at the ground. Then it finally came to him. She liked him. He opened his mouth to say something, but honestly, what do you say to someone in a situation like this? He saw a tear fall down her cheek and he suddenly felt like a horrible person. But is it really his fault that he already had a girlfriend and then Mitsuki happened to like him? The silence was bleak and painful.

"Mitsuki I'm-"Forget it Takuto, I knew that this was going to happen anyway, so I shouldn't have even tried." She had finally spoken, and her words were dead and quiet. He had no idea what to say. He kept his eyes on her, while she tried to avoid even looking at any part of him. He wanted to hug her and tell her that everything was ok, but honestly it really wasn't. The reason she was crying was because of him, and hugging her would only make it worse, and make her think that he had accepted her. She turned her back to him and towards the door.

"I have to go now." She whispered and started to walk toward the door.

"Wait!" He called out. She stopped, not turning around. She already knew what he was going to ask, never again will the hope burn as passionately as it did. No she stomped all the damned hope into the ground, not caring anymore.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked. She laughed quietly to herself.

"No that's ok, you've already done so much for me, I can't ask anything more." She said bitterly. He winced at her words. Just as she was about to open the door he spoke again.

"I really am sorry Mitsuki." He said. She sighed and opened the door and then closed it behind her. She still held her tears in as she ran, ran as fast as she could. She ran into someone while going down the hall.

"Mitsuki! Mitsuki what's wrong!" The person yelled. But she just kept running, not caring anymore.

Takuto still stood staring at the door, hoping she would come back as her cheerful self again. But he knew that was impossible. He punched the nearest wall.

"Damn it!" He yelled out looking at the ground furiously. He had lost the one person in his life, who actually understood his pain, even if she hadn't gone through it.

"Takuto! I just saw Mitsuki running away, she looked like she was crying. What happened?" Hikari asked running over to him. He sighed.

"I happened." He mumbled.

"Takuto, what's going on?" She asked calmly.

"It's Mitsuki. Hikari, she-she fell in love with me, and she kissed me, and I pushed her away, and broke her heart." He whispered. Hikari hugged him gently.

"I'm really sorry Takuto. If I could do anything, I would do it." She said. He sighed and finally hugged her back.

"Mitsuki, she left all of her things here and her cell phone. I don't want her parents to call her and not get an answer. Can you please take them back to her? I'm sure that if I go see her, she will slam the door in my face, or might not even answer the door." He said. She nodded.

"Ok, why don't you go lie down, and I will take care of this." Hikari said. He nodded and walked into his bedroom. She sighed and went into the guest bedroom to pick up Mitsuki's belongings and put them into a bag. She grabbed her keys and then walked to the door.

"I'll be back in about half an hour Takuto!" She yelled and then finally left.

Mitsuki was sitting in the shower, crying her eyes out. She knew it was going to happen, yet she still did it. She had to kiss him. She lifted her head up and looked up at the pouring water.

"I'm not good enough." She whispered. She heard the doorbell ring and quickly got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her. She opened the door slightly.

"Hi Mitsuki, I came by to drop off your stuff." Hikari said with a sad smile. Mitsuki wanted to slam the door, yell at her, punch her, but technically, Hikari never even did anything.

"Come on in." She said quietly. Hikari watched the young girl trudge to her room to change. Once Mitsuki was finished and grabbed the bag the Hikari held.

"Thank you for bringing this here." She said.

"Of course. And Mitsuki, Takuto, he is really sorry, you have no idea how bad he feels for having to say all of that to you." Hikari said. Mitsuki looked her in the eye.

"I understand. I mean you two obviously really love each other, and I could never break that apart by liking Takuto, so you don't have to worry about it. Thank you though Hikari." She said with a smile.

"Why don't you just cry and say that you are hurt, because I can see right through your act." She said sincerely.

"Because, there's no point in acting sad, because there's nothing, you, Takuto or I can do about the situation. Please don't worry about it Hikari, you guys were meant for each other and I hope you both live happily." Mitsuki said calmly.

"Oh and tell Takuto I'm sorry." She said. Hikari just nodded slowly. She was only eighteen years old, and she was already stronger and mature than the twenty year old.

"I promise I will. And please, Mitsuki, if you ever need something, call me and I will help you as much I can." Hikari said with a smile. Mitsuki nodded with a fake smile that Hikari saw right through.

"Well I guess I should get going." She said turning towards the door.

"One more thing, tell him, that I love him please." Mitsuki said quietly. Hikari froze where she was. She took a deep breath.

"Of course." She said, and then left. Mitsuki smiled at the door sadly.

"I guess I'm alone again." She whispered walking back to her room. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi Mitsuki! Me and your father have a very important meeting that we forgot about, so we won't be home for dinner, is that ok?" Hazuki said.

"Yeah, that's fine mom. Just be careful driving there is a huge storm coming. Be safe, I love you two." She said, feeling a little relieved to hear her mother's voice.

"I love you too honey, Aoi say hi to Mitsuki," There was a pause. "Hi Honey! Love you!" She heard him call. She giggled.

"I love you guy's see you later tonight." She said then hung up. She felt a little cheerful and started to clean the house up to surprise her parents once they arrived later in the night. Once the clock stroked six, she was sitting at the table eating alone. It was quiet except for the whisper of the music she had playing on the radio, and the harsh sounds of the thunderstorm. When there was a lightning strike, Mitsuki dropped her fork.

"Dang it." Then the phone started to ring suddenly, making her jump again. She stood up.

"This storm is making me all antsy." She said to herself, then picked up the phone.

"Hello, Koga residence." She answered.

"Hello, Is this a Miss Koga Mitsuki?" A deep voice answered. She frowned.

"May I ask who is calling?" She asked.

"My name is Mike from the police station, Miss Koga, I believe that your parents were in a very bad car accident." He said calmly. Mitsuki stood with the phone in her hand, frozen.

"We took them into the hospital, and they just passed away while in surgery." He said. Mitsuki fell to her knees with a hand over her mouth.

"How." She whispered, holding back the tears.

"We checked over what was remained of the car, it seems that the wheel locked on him, and he lost control in the storm and ran into a semi-truck." He said.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." He said. Mitsuki stared at the floor, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Do you need me to send someone from the station?" He asked. She shook her head, but then realized that he couldn't see her.

"No, I'll be fine, I have relatives that are nearby. Thank you sir." She hung up the phone and hit her back against the wall staring up at the ceiling.

"Why? Why did you have to leave? You died before you could hear me sing! Before I became someone that you would be proud of!" She yelled.

"Why?" She whispered crying harder. The only person she could think about calling was the one person she didn't even want to see. Even still, she pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" He answered, sounding extremely tired and upset. Mitsuki looked up at the clock, and realized that she had been sitting on the floor for nearly five hours.

"Hello! If you don't answer I'm going to-"Takuto." She whispered out. It was extremely quiet on the other line.

"Mitsuki, why are you calling so late? What happened?" He asked suddenly concerned. She placed a hand over her mouth again and tried to hold the tears back.

"Takuto, my parents, they're gone." She whispered feeling more tears fall.

"What do you mean gone? Ok you know what stay where you are, I'm coming over." He said.

"NO!" She suddenly yelled.

"What why?" He asked. She bit her lips and looked up at the window.

"The storm, it's dangerous, I don't want you to-"Mitsuki, the storm is passed already, I will be over in ten minutes." He hung up. She yanked at her hair.

"I didn't want him to come over, I just wanted to talk to him." She mumbled. She stayed on the floor until the doorbell rang.

"It's open!" She yelled. She heard the door slam close and footsteps running toward her.

"Mitsuki! What happened, why are you on the floor?" He asked. She looked up at him letting more tears fall. He frowned and knelt down next to her. She suddenly jumped into his arms and started to bawl her eyes out.

"Mitsuki, what's going on? Why are you crying?" He asked. She looked up at him, and he felt his heart freeze from the pain and suffering that he saw in the big brown orbs.

"Takuto, my parents are dead." She said. His eyes widened.

"What happened?" He asked quietly. She looked down at Takuto's clothes and realized that he was soaking wet.

"Why are you all wet?" She asked. He knew she was trying to avoid the question, so he answered her.

"Well, it was still raining outside, and I ran over here because you told me not to drive." He said. Mitsuki looked up at him in awe. 'He did that for me?' She thought. He took her hands and helped her up from the floor. He guided her to the couch and sat her down. He grabbed a tissue and handed it to her.

"Ok, now are you ready to tell me what happened?" He asked taking a hold of her hand which was placed on her lap. She looked at the wall for the longest time before her mouth opened to speak.

"They were in a car accident. The wheel locked on my dad, and he ran into a semi, they took them into surgery, but they passed away before they were saved." She whispered. Takuto just stared at her. This poor girl has had the worst day possible. Takuto suddenly pulled her into his arms.

"It's going to be ok Mitsuki. Just let it out." He whispered petting her hair. Her shoulders started to shake and he felt his shirt get even wetter. They sat like that for awhile before she pulled away from him. He looked into her blood shot eyes.

"Takuto, do you want to change into something different? You're all wet." She whispered. He smiled at her.

"No it's fine, I don't want to trouble you Mitsuki. Now come on you need to get some sleep." He suddenly picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room. He set her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Go to sleep ok?" He asked walking to the door.

"Thank you Takuto." He heard her mumble. He smiled and walked out into the kitchen and picked up the dinner she never got to finish. His phone started to vibrate and he picked it up.

"Takuto, is everything ok? What happened?" Hikari asked. Takuto looked back at Mitsuki's door and sighed.

"Her parents died in a car accident." He whispered. He heard Hikari gasp.

"That poor girl." She whispered.

"I'm going to stay here for the night, she is going to need someone here in the morning, and I don't think she has any other relatives." He said.

"Ok, I will be over there at ten." She said. He frowned.

"But don't you have work?" He asked. She sighed.

"Yes I do, but Mitsuki really needs people with her right now Takuto, she may be eighteen, but she just lost her parents, she can't stay alone." She said.

"You do have a point, ok then I will see you in the morning." He said then hung up. He looked at the fairly clean house and spotted a note on the counter. He picked it up.

Mom and dad-

I will probably be asleep by the time you get home, I cleaned the house for you so you didn't have to worry about it! I will see you in the morning love you."

-Mitsuki

He crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash. He looked at the clock to see it was one in the morning. He sighed and sat down on the couch. Mitsuki, she has lost so much, yet she stays strong and powerful to make those around her happy. Why did she have to fall in love with him? He wasn't that special, in fact Takuto himself thought that he was a horrible person to be around. Ever since he had run away, he was really bitter to anyone who spoke to him, that is until Mitsuki came into the picture. When they had met, they argued a lot, but still, Mitsuki always smiled no matter what he had said to her. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Why did this have to happen to her?" He whispered. There was a quiet ringtone coming from the kitchen. He frowned and followed the sound. It was Mitsuki's phone, which sat on the table. He picked it up and looked at the number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hello, who is this?" Another man's voice answered. Takuto frowned.

"May I ask who this is?" Takuto argued back.

"My name is Keiichi Wakaouji, I'm a doctor here at Sakura Hospital. Is this the number of Koga Mitsuki?" He asked. Takuto took a deep breath.

"Yes it is." He said.

"Where is Miss Koga and who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Takuto Kira, Mitsuki is asleep right now, and she is very upset about what has happened, what do you want from her?" Takuto asked, getting a little ticked off.

"It's regarding her parents. I was able to talk to them before they had passed. Well Aoi was still conscious while we took him to the hospital. But I'm afraid I can't tell you this information unless you in some type of relationship with her." He said. Takuto bit his lip.

"I'm her boyfriend, and am taking care of her at the moment." He answered looking at the door to make sure that Mitsuki wasn't awake.

"Ok, well Aoi wants me to tell Mitsuki, that 'me and your mother love you very much, and if we don't make it through, stay strong and sing to the heavens so we can hear you.'" He said. Takuto sighed.

"Ok, I will make sure to tell her as soon as she wakes up." He answered then hung up. He ran his fingers through his hair once again.

"This is going to be a long day." He said before collapsing on the couch.

**I feel bad for being really really mean to Mitsuki! Please don't hurt me! I hope you enjoyed it anyways, I swear I almost started to cry when her parents died, :( poor Mitsuki. Well please review :) **


	5. Big girls don't cry

**Thank you for reviewing everyone! And thank you to the people putting my story in their favorites! You have no idea how happy that makes me :D**

**Chapter 5- Big girls don't cry**

The sun was shining brightly onto her face. She had a terrible headache from all the crying last night. She sighed and sat up. She knew that her parents wouldn't want her to be sad, but she can't help it at all. She opened the door and walked out into the living room to see Takuto asleep on the couch. She blushed at how cute he was.

"He stayed here all night?" She whispered walking over to him and kneeling down. She brushed his hair out of his eyes. He was so amazing, any girl would be lucky to have someone as great as him. She smiled sadly at him and remembered what happened yesterday clearly.

"He doesn't love me back." She whispered feeling tears in her eyes. She suddenly clutched her shirt where her heart was.

"No I have to be strong." She whispered standing up and taking a deep breath. She pulled a blanket over Takuto and walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm, what should I make for us?" She murmured looking around the cabinets. She pulled out some pancake mix and started to cook blueberry pancakes. She hummed quietly to herself as she moved swiftly around the kitchen. Honestly, Mitsuki hadn't gotten any sleep last night. She had stayed up thinking hard on how she was going to live, and where. She prayed to her parents, and then she wrote a little song, to give herself courage.

"_**I hope you know I hope you know, that this has nothing to do with you. Its personal, myself and I, we've got some straightening out to do. And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, and I've got to get a move on with my life, it's time be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry**_." She sang softly to herself. She heard clapping from behind her. She wiped around to see Takuto leaning against the wall with a smile on his face.

"Did you write that?" He asked. She blushed and nodded. Takuto walked over to her and turned off the stove and sat her down in a chair.

"Mitsuki, why are you making breakfast?" He asked calmly. She looked up at him innocently.

"Because I knew you would be hungry." She said. He sighed.

"Mitsuki, are you ok? How are you doing right now?" He asked sitting in a chair himself. She looked down at her hands.

"I'm sad, and I have no idea what to do with myself. I feel that if I try to go somewhere, I will just be going in a circle. But, I have to stay strong, my parents would never want to see me like I was last night. I miss them so much already, and hurts that I will never be able to talk, or hug, or do anything with them ever again. It just really hurts." She said feeling a tear slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and smiled. Takuto took her hands in his.

"Mitsuki, I get what you are saying, but no one ever expects you to be strong. You can cry and be weak all you want and no one will judge you. I know how it is to lose your parents, it's really hard. And I know you really feel like crying right now, but you're holding it in aren't you?" He asked. Mitsuki looked at him in awe.

"How did you know?" She whispered. He just smiled.

"Because, one it's written on your face, and two, I just happen to know you that well." He said.

"It's alright to cry Mitsuki, I promise that I will stay with you for as long as I can." He said. She smiled.

"Thank you, but then, where do I go? I can't stay in this house? I can't afford it." She said. He smirked.

"Did you forget that we are debuting soon?" He asked. Her face lit up.

"I forgot about that!" She said. He chuckled. What was Mitsuki, to him? Was she a friend, a sister, or something more? He looked at her as the glow started to come back in her eyes.

"Mitsuki, sing to your parents. Connect to them through your lyrics." He said. She smiled and nodded.

"I will." She said. He smiled at her glad that she was feeling better. He then suddenly remembered the phone call from last night.

"Mitsuki, a guy named Dr. Wakaouji called last night. He said that he got to speak to your father before he passed." Takuto said slowly. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"What did he say?" She whispered. He could tell she was close to crying again.

"Me and your mother love you, and if we don't make it through, stay strong and sing to the heavens so we can hear you." He quoted. Mitsuki placed a hand over her mouth and a few tears fell. Takuto once again stood up and hugged her tightly. She sobbed quietly into his shoulder, until she finally calmed down.

"I love you Takuto." She whispered. He looked down at her surprised. Her small head was still hidden in the crook of his neck.

"Mitsuki," He whispered. She clutched onto his shirt tighter.

"Please just don't forget that, because it will never change." She said. He felt like such a jerk for rejecting her in the first place. But he was loyal and in love with Hikari, there was nothing he could do.

"I promise." He mumbled, feeling numb. The doorbell rang, making Mitsuki jump in his arms.

"Shh, it's ok, wait here, I will go see who it is." He said peeling her arms from around him. He went to the front door quickly and opened it.  
>"Hi, how is she doing?" Hikari asked holding up a bag. He smiled.<p>

"She's very upset right now, but she's handling it better than I thought she would." He said closing the door behind her. Hikari hurried to the kitchen to see Mitsuki collapsed on the floor. She screamed and Takuto came running into the kitchen. He suddenly picked her up and led her to the couch.

"That idiot, she probably didn't sleep at all last night. She just fainted from exhaustion." He mumbled pulling a blanket over her.

"The poor girl." Hikari said with tears in her eyes. Takuto stood up next to her.

"Don't cry Hikari, it will only make her cry, you need to stay strong too." He said hugging her. She nodded.

"I brought some stuff for Mitsuki, will you help me with it?" She asked. He nodded and they walked back into the kitchen. Hikari reached into the brown bag and pulled out a dozen yellow roses with white lilies. She also pulled out some candy and chocolate and a couple of funny movies and an envelope.

"Is all this really necessary?" He asked. Hikari nodded while looking through the cabinets for a vase.

"Candy, chocolates, flowers, movies and shopping is a girl's way to feel better." She said placing the flowers into a vase she had found.

"Shopping? Do you really think she will be up for that today?" He asked. She held up the envelope.

"This has money in it, she can use it on anything she wants. And when she wants to go shopping I will go with her." She said. Takuto smiled.

"Thank you Hikari, I'm sure she will really appreciate it." He said kissing her cheek.

"Oh, are you comfortable staying here after what happened yesterday?" She asked. He looked back into the living room.

"I haven't even really thought about that, the first thing that just came to my mind was to help her and make sure she was happy again." He said. Hikari looked at him with no expression.  
>"What?" He asked. She shook her head.<p>

"Nothing," She mumbled with a sad smile. 'He really does love her.' She thought. They both heard Mitsuki crying out in her sleep.

"She's having a nightmare." Takuto said running into the living room to wake her up. She opened her eyes only to see blue ones right in front of her. She jumped nearly hitting his head.

"Don't surprise me like that." She mumbled sitting up.

"Don't collapse again because you didn't get enough sleep." He argued back. She blushed.

"How do you know that?" She asked. He raised his eyebrow.

"Because, one you look exhausted, and two, why else would you collapse?" He asked.

"Ok fine, I didn't sleep at all last night. And you like to list things off don't you?" She said sitting up. He pushed her back down gently.

"Well if you want your parents to stay happy up there you need to take care of yourself." He said. Hikari was watching from the door way. He was so gentle with her. She was almost positive that he actually did love her, he just didn't realize it himself. Yes, Hikari loved Takuto very much, but did she see herself being with him in the future? What if he wanted to get married? Something that she wasn't looking for? Maybe, Takuto and Mitsuki were meant for each other more than Hikari was with him. She sighed and looked at Takuto.

"I'll wait for a bit." She mumbled to herself.

"Oh Mitsuki, Hikari is here." Takuto said turning around to face her.

"Hi Mitsuki, how are you doing?" She asked walking over. Mitsuki only nodded her head slowly. She then looked back up at the two. 'They do look perfect for each other. And I know that they both love each other very much.' She thought.

"Takuto, would you like to take a shower and change into some different clothes? Since you were stubborn and didn't dry off last night, you are probably going to catch a cold." Mitsuki said.

"I brought a change of clothes for you." Hikari said holding up the bag. Takuto rolled his eyes and took the bag.

"What are you my mother now?" He mumbled. Mitsuki giggled.

"No, the bathroom is that way." She said pointing in the hall. He smiled, happy that she was laughing. Once the door closed, Hikari sat down on the floor next to Mitsuki.

"Thank you for coming over Hikari." Mitsuki said with a smile. She nodded.

"I brought some stuff for you too, but I need to talk to you about something first." She said. Mitsuki nodded slowly.

"Do you really love Takuto?" She asked. Mitsuki looked taken aback, but then smiled.

"Yes, I do, more than anything." She said. Hikari smiled.

"Mitsuki, I've been thinking for a while, and I think I'm not going to stay with Takuto." She said. Mitsuki's eyes widened.

"You aren't going to do that just for me are you? Because if you are I'm going to have to hurt you." Mitsuki said.

"No, I'm doing it for myself, and him. I really do love Takuto, I just don't think I can spend the rest of my life with him, because I'm not really looking for marriage. Takuto is an amazing person, just not for me anymore." She said. Mitsuki looked at her surprised.

"It's funny because we've been together since the beginning of high school. And when I recognized him as the kid I had helped only five years ago, I immediately started to talk to him. I asked him out on a date, and he accepted it. And now do I remember, I kind of declared us boyfriend and girlfriend. So he was forced into it. But he started to fall for me slowly. But as we got older, he suddenly became serious, and mean and depressing to everyone except for me. And I had a feeling it had something to do with what happened to him that day I helped him. Don't get me wrong though, I really love Takuto, but it's kind of getting old now. I just feel as if we don't spend time with each other anymore, and that its time to move on. Do you think I'm making the right decision?" Hikari asked.

"Hikari, you should always follow your heart. I'm sure Takuto will understand everything if you just tell him slowly. And I'm sure that you and him will find someone perfect." Mitsuki said with a smile.

"But don't you want to be with him?" Hikari asked. Mitsuki nodded.

"I do, but he doesn't feel the same way anyway. And he can find someone better than me, because I know I could never be the right one for him." Mitsuki said. 'Oh how wrong you are.' Hikari thought taking her hand.

"That's not true Mitsuki, you've got to think positive." Hikari said. Mitsuki nodded.

"I know, but it's a fact Hikari, and I'm ok with it." She said. Takuto suddenly walked up.

"What are you ok with?" He asked. Hikari suddenly stood up surprised.

"Geez don't scare me like that!" She said slapping his arm slightly. He chuckled and kissed her cheek. Mitsuki looked away from them, feeling tears in her eyes. 'Stay strong Mitsuki.' She thought taking a deep breath.

"Takuto, I really need to talk to you." She heard Hikari say. Mitsuki looked at the two.

"Ok, what is it?" He asked. Hikari looked at me and I nodded with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Privately." She said.

"You can go into my room to talk if you want to." Mitsuki spoke up. Hikari mouthed thank you as the two walked by into her room. Mitsuki sighed once she heard the door close and got up to go to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw all the things that Hikari had brought over.

"Hikari, what's going on? What do we need to talk about?" Takuto asked watching the model sit down on Mitsuki's bed.

"Sit down Takuto." He obeyed her. It was quiet before she spoke up.

"Takuto, I love you very much, and I really hope you know that." She whispered. He took her hands.

"Of course I know that." He answered back.

"I have a question for you, do you plan on getting married and having a family?" She asked. His eyes widened and mouth opened.

"Yes, I do plan on it, where are you going with this?" He asked sounding slightly worried.

"You see Takuto, I don't want to get married, or have children. I've always thought that ever since I started my job. I've also realized that we don't spend much time together, and most of the feelings you have toward me lately are of lust." She said. Takuto looked down at the ground.

"I'm really sorry Hikari." He mumbled. She tilted her head slightly, waiting for him to continue.

"I just don't know what's wrong with me lately." He said.

"Don't apologize Takuto, I know you are just really stressed right now, and I know what it is about, but you don't know yourself." She said. He looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She smiled softly.

"I'm sorry but you are going to have to figure that out on your own. Just listen to your heart and you'll figure it out. But anyway, I just think we should finally go our separate ways. It was nice while it lasted, but now, I just think we need to find other people." She said. He looked at her for a minute.

"How long have you felt like this?" He asked. She shrugged.

"About a year." She said. He chuckled.

"Wow, same here. I'm actually glad you brought it up, because I sure as hell wouldn't have been able to." He said. She smiled and they hugged.

"Just remember hurry up and pick, before you lose." Hikari said with a smirk walking out of the room. Takuto sat there trying to process what she said.

"Wait what?" He then chased after her.

"Hikari! What did you mean by that?" He asked. She just giggled.

"Figure it out." She said. They both looked around the room to see Mitsuki missing.

"Great, where did she go now?" He mumbled. They then both heard the soft singing.

_**"The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
>I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown<br>Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
>And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay<strong>_

_**I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightening out to do<strong>_

_**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<strong>_**  
><strong>_**It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry."<strong>_

Hikari understood all the words she sang. They were about Takuto, and her parents.

"Mitsuki, what did I tell you about cooking?" Takuto asked walking over to her. She jumped.

"God, don't scare me like that." She said. He just laughed.

"You are making this wrong." He said gesturing to the dish she was trying to make. She turned back to it and frowned.

"I could have sworn that I was doing it right." She mumbled. Takuto suddenly placed his arms over hers and guided her.

"Takuto what are you doing?" She managed to say. She felt him shrug.

"Helping you make lunch, I'm hungry, and you aren't doing any good." He said. Her shoulders dropped and she pouted.

"Jerk." She mumbled. The two started to argue. Hikari smiled at them. 'I definitely made the right choice.' She thought. 'Be strong Mitsuki, he will realize it sooner or later.'

"Hey you two, I got called into work. So I need to go. I wish I could stay longer though." She said. They both looked at her.

"Ok! Thank you so much for coming Hikari." Mitsuki said running over and hugged her tightly. 'So this is what it feels like to have a friend.' Mitsuki thought happily.

"Visit any time." She said. Hikari nodded and then left. Mitsuki turned around to face Takuto.

"Mitsuki, I'm going to live here with you until we can sell the house, and then we will find you an apartment." He said. Mitsuki blushed at the thought of Takuto being with her for so long.

"Takuto, you don't have to do that." She said. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Mitsuki, you need support from someone, you can't do everything alone." He said. She felt so tempted to kiss him again, but then she remembered the incident yesterday. She looked away from him.

"Thank you." She said quietly. He frowned and then realized how close they were and how it must be playing with her emotions. He was such an idiot sometimes.

"I'm sorry Mitsuki." He mumbled. She quickly wiped away the tear and looked up at him.

"It's ok, you didn't do anything. I'm going to go lay down for awhile, I'm not feeling very good." She said walking to her room quickly. He watched her go with worry etched on his face. He turned back to the lunch that she didn't finish cooking and decided she needed some space, so he went to the food first.

She was staring up at her ceiling. Takuto and Hikari probably broke up, considering Hikari lied about having to leave, and Takuto said only he was going to live with her.

"Hikari left so Takuto and I could be alone. But I already know nothing is going to happen. But now he's playing with my emotions." She said quietly to herself.

"Mom, dad, I wish you were here right now." She whispered feeling tears stream down her cheeks. There was a knock on the door.

"Mitsuki, I made lunch, do you want some?" He called out. She sighed and wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." She answered him walking over to a mirror. It definitely looked like she had been crying. Takuto probably thinks she was so weak from bawling her eyes out so much. She cracked her door open. Takuto was nowhere in sight. She tried to run to the bathroom without him seeing her but she ran into him instead.

"What are you doing Mitsuki? Why are you trying to sneak around?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She didn't look at his face because he didn't want him to see her bloodshot eyes.

"No reason." She squeaked. She felt two fingers underneath her chin and her head was lifted so she was looking into his blue eyes.

"You've been crying." He said. Her eyes widened.

"And you are trying to hide it from me, why?" He asked softly. She felt her cheeks grow warm.

"That's none of your business." She huffed. He frowned.

"Mitsuki, please don't hide things from me, being alone when you cry doesn't help, there's no comfort in doing it. If you honestly think that I think you are weak because you've been crying, you are absolutely wrong. I never thought you were weak. In fact I always thought that you were the strongest, nicest person I had met." He said. She stared at him in awe. And without even thinking about it, she lightly pressed her lips against his again. He was still frozen and he didn't accept her, but he didn't push her away. She knew that he was only accepting it because she needed comfort. She pulled away slowly. His eyes hadn't closed, so he had watched her every movement.

"I'm sorry." She said covering her mouth with wide eyes.

"I wasn't thinking. I'm really sorry." She mumbled turning around to run back into her room, but he grabbed her arm.

"Mitsuki, you need to stop running away."He said quietly. She felt the tears fall down her cheeks. 'Why was he doing this?' She thought. He walked closer to her and turned her around. She avoided his eyes. He sighed and pulled her into his arms. He felt her clutch his shirt.

"Why are you doing this?" He heard her whisper. He hesitated with his answer.

"Doing what?" He asked back softly.  
>"Being so nice? Playing with my emotions?" She asked. He hugged her a little tighter.<p>

"Because you need comfort, and I want to help you because I really care about you." He said avoiding the second question. She took in a deep breath, taking in the smell of his cologne.

"I really appreciate it Takuto, but you have your own life to live. You can't watch out for me all the time. I am an adult you know." She said.

"I know Mitsuki, but I am your singing partner now, which means I need to watch after you and make sure you take care of yourself so you are ready for our big concert in a week." He said.

"I forgot about that." She mumbled pulling out of his arms. He smiled.

"Well, it seems you've already written a song for yourself, and we only have one song together which means-"Which means you need to write a song mister! You're getting behind." She said poking him in the chest.

"Well, I still haven't heard the second one all the way." He said. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"That's because it isn't really finished. When I wasn't sleeping last night, I just thought of random lines, and when I sang it earlier, they had just come to me." She said.

"Ok then, why don't I help you then. I have to go pack all of my stuff to move here, so I'm going to leave for a bit. I should be back around four. Please don't do anything reckless." He said grabbing his keys. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I'm going to run out in the street and scream like an idiot." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wow, you really are a smart ass." He said. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Just hurry back ok?" She asked. He nodded and walked out the door. He looked back at the house before he started to walk back to his apartment. When he walked by all the stores, only did he realize what day it was.

"Hello sir, looking for some flowers for the lovely lady?" A man asked holding out a rose. Takuto shook his head. And then another thought popped into his mind.

"Hikari broke up with me on Valentine's day? Wow, never thought that would happen." He mumbled. He kept walking, and all of the red and pink was starting to make him sick. He never really liked Valentine's day, he thought it was pretty stupid. But a lot of people did enjoy it, especially the girls.

"Hey young man." An old lady called from the other side of the street. He pointed at himself and she nodded. He crossed the street and walked to her small booth.

"Here take this." She said handing him a banquet of pink lilies.

"Ma'am I can't accept this." He said. She shook her head.

"Nonsense, a good looking fellow like you should have a nice little lady." She said humming.

"No, I can't accept it because I don't have any money, and I actually don't have a girlfriend." He said. She smiled.

"It's free dear, I can sense that something is troubling you, and it has to do with a girl. So since that's my last banquet, I'm giving it to you to give to the girl." She said. He sighed.

"But the only reason I'm thinking about her is because I'm worried." He said putting the flowers back on the counter.

"Maybe so, but why do you care?" She asked with a smile. Takuto frowned and just grabbed the flowers and walked away.

"Have a good day!" The old lady said waving. Takuto rolled his eyes and was about to throw the lilies into a trashcan, but he stopped. Maybe the old woman did have a point. What if he did care about Mitsuki, he just didn't realize it himself? The thing that Hikari had said earlier had popped into his mind.

_ "Hurry up and pick before it's too late."_

There's no way she could know, could she? He held onto the flowers tightly and kept walking to his apartment.

Mitsuki stared at the calendar.

"My parents died on Friday the thirteenth, and today is Valentine's day." She muttered and then sighed.

"I wish I had a boyfriend." She looked over at the clock and realized that Takuto had been gone for two hours, so it was now four in the afternoon.

"Takuto." She whispered, and then the doorbell rang. She nearly sprinted over there and opened the door to see Takuto with two bags, his guitar, and something else she couldn't see. He walked in and set everything down and then what was hidden came into view. It was a banquet of lilies.

"Here, some old lady gave them to me for free." He said handing them to her. She took them in her hands and plastered on a small smile.

"Thanks." She said turning her back to him and frowned. 'for nothing.' She added on mentally.

"So is that all you own?" She asked walking into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. He followed behind her.

"No, but I can always drive back and get more if I wanted to." He said. She didn't answer him. It was dead quiet between the two for awhile.

"Do you want to work on the song?" He asked. She finally turned around to face him.

"Sure." She said walking over to her bedroom. He followed her with his guitar in hand. Once they were seated on the floor, it got quiet again.

"You know Mitsuki, if this is too awkward for you, I can leave." Takuto suggested. She shook her head.

"It's not that at all." She said. She looked over at him with a bright smile.

"I'm glad that you're here, you've helped me so much, if you hadn't of come last night, I would probably still be a wreck." She said. He just stared at her. They suddenly pressed their lips together, their tongues dancing. Takuto picked her up in his arms and set her on the bed. He started to slide the shirt off of Mitsuki's shoulders. She started to un-button his shirt and then threw it to the side. They both broke apart panting for air. Takuto looked away from her and then stood up, grabbing his shirt and put it back on. Mitsuki felt tears in her eyes but held them in. She knew that he had only done that because he was depressed about Hikari, it didn't mean anything at all to him, and they both knew it. He walked to the door and paused.

"I'm sorry Mitsuki." He mumbled and then left. Mitsuki pulled her shirt back up and wiped away the tears.

"And big girls don't cry." She sung quietly.

**Well? What do you think? I tried my very hardest to not make Hikari the bad guy, well girl. Please review!**


	6. Music and lyrics

**I know I said in chapter 3 that this story wouldn't be very long, but that was before I actually knew what was going to happen :D So hopefully there will be like three or four more chapters. Oh and by the way the songs by Nana Mizuki that I have on these chapters, if you haven't already heard the song you should look them up cuz they are really good ;) merry Christmas everyone!**

**Bold means two people are singing **and its normal like this when just Mitsuki is singing for a duet.

_Italics means it's just Takuto in a duet_

_**This is when any solo singer is singing.**_

**Chapter 6: Music and Lyrics**

"Why am I such an idiot?" He yelled out leaning against his car. He sighed and looked back at the house. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and got in his car and turned on the radio.

"-Takuto Kira and Koga Mitsuki. Their concert is going to be next week, and their new song Eternal Blaze should be coming on the radio in the next few days. But for now here's Hime Murasaki by Mizuki Nana!" A guitar started to play.

_**"I melt into your melody that whispers in the twilight  
>Our gazes are drawn together and I can feel eternity<br>A life quietly budding**_

_**The mist of memories fluttering in the spring breeze  
>Maddeningly disturbs the turning of the planet<br>Destroying the dream of butterflies."**__**  
><strong>_

Takuto griped the wheel tighter. Did he really love Mitsuki? Or were Hikari and his mind just playing tricks on him.

_"__**Love's river boisterously moves me along  
>A voiceless voice echoes through the empty days<br>The rainy, moonlit nights pass."**_

He felt like he was going in circles thinking about Mitsuki. Her long brown hair falling perfectly down her back and over her shoulders, her big brown eyes shining as she sang, and a smile that could make any heart melt, his mind couldn't stay off of her. He stopped at a red light and ran his hands through his grey hair.

"Why does she do this to me?" He muttered moving forward once the light blinked green. He looked down at the clock to see that he had been driving around for two hours.

"She's probably worried." He said doing a U turn and then heading back.

_**"Though I'm crushed by the endless storm...  
>The mist of memories fluttering in the spring breeze<br>Though I try to lose it in the mists of time, it doesn't fade  
>It reaches you alone"<strong>_

The lyrics rang in his head, repeating on and on like a broken record. The house came into his sights and he parked in the driveway. He opened the door and closed it quietly looking around the house.

"Mitsuki?" He called out. He heard the T.V blaring in the next room and walked into the living room to see her asleep on the couch, with tears on her cheeks. He sighed and covered her up with a blanket.

"I feel horrible for being the one to make you cry," He whispered leaning down closer to her face, their lips barely touching. "I love you." He kissed her lips softly and then pulled back and stood up straight.

"Stay strong Mitsuki." He turned his back to her and walked to the guest bedroom and fell asleep.

"Resonating in the far sky are your prayers turning into miracles."

She looked over at the man standing next to her. His guitar was in hand and he was playing his part. Before she realized it, her time to sing had come and gone. The music stopped.

"Mitsuki, that was you line, are you feeling ok?" The recorder asked. She gulped and nodded.

"Yes I'm fine." She said. Takuto hadn't spoken to her since the incident yesterday so she didn't bother to even look at him. The music started up again and she sang with all her heart.

"My overflowing tear drops dissolved into the blue midnight,  
>and without hesitation, I was drawn in and met you in a warm encounter.<br>Your honest words where as white as now,  
>I collected my iron feathers and started to move.<span>

**Each time you get hurt, you become nicer.**  
><strong>I just want to protect that smile of yours till the end…<strong>  
><strong>That is my only wish.<strong>

**My sad memories transcended through time…  
><strong>The one who will accept them is you…the **goddess of light.**  
><strong>What shined that day was the ETERNAL BLAZE of your heart.<strong>  
><span>I'll break away from my darkness,<span>** the door to my freedom**  
><strong>and strong unending future <strong>is opening.

In the cold green light of the moon, the darkness of **my heart was reflected,**  
><span>but in my loneliness, I muttered<span> **"I want to be with you".**  
><span>In truth, you taught me the courage to face you and reality,<br>so I ran about and awoke up to my aspiration.

**Not letting go of our feelings,**  
><strong>hold me firmly,<strong>  
><span>and we'll be able<span> **to convey our feelings**

**Hidden in the silver ocean, was a blank page**.  
><span>Only you know because you showed me your<span> **"true" self,**  
><strong>and what was born was this vow that violently blows my sadne<strong>ss.  
><span>There's nothing to be afraid of anymore<span>, **we won't avert our gaze.**  
><strong>Our precious "time" <strong>is just beginning."

The violin started to play and Takuto played the guitar along.

Just stay where you are,  
>if I'm swept away by my nightmares<br>and my unending painful rain,  
>even if my key is broken<span>, **I'll break through and be next to you.**  
><strong>I believe in everything now.<strong>

**My sad memories transcended through time**…  
><span>The one who will accept them is you…the<span> **goddess of light.**  
><strong>What shined that day was the ETERNAL BLAZE of your heart.<br>**I'll break away from my darkness, **the door to my freedom**  
><strong>and strong unending future <strong>is opening.

Yes, **everything starts from** now on…" Everyone started to clap. The two singers took off the headphones.

"Good job today guys. I can't wait to see the concert." Our producer was Mr. Tanaka, Matt's father, said. They both bowed.

"Thank you sir." They said in unison.

"Mitsuki, didn't you say you wanted to record a new song?" Masami asked. The small girl nodded her head and Takuto watched her go back into the studio.

"A song? What song?" He asked. Masami just held up her hand.

"Be quiet and you'll hear it. She wrote it over night, the music and everything, I was quite impressed by it." The music started up with a piano, violin and drums.

"_**Accelerated emotion somehow tightens my heart  
>I can't act normal, thinking too much about you<br>Your smile is so bright, like the jewels of Andromeda  
>I'm always smiling, but I'm serious<strong>_

Takuto watched her sway to the music, her smile was so bright and happy. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her eyes were closed. 'Is she talking about me?' He thought._****_

_**Why does your existence convert A.I. into ai (love)?  
>Eternal chaos isn't that bad. All right! Transcending the future<strong>_

_**Emotion bursts, chasing the miracle of Adam and Eve  
>Ready, go to star heaven, the map tells me it is love<br>I want to synchronize, but can't keep up  
>I want to warp the distance between us<strong>_

_**The universe is a bit too small to fulfill our dreams  
>Shining love and galaxy, "I love you" is everywhere<br>I can't explain it well, but follow me  
>I'll show you the sky<strong>_

_**If I can teleport at this very moment  
>I want to travel through the galaxy with you<strong>_

_**We no longer need things like logic, equations, and gravity  
>As long as there is attraction between us All right! Let's leap through time<br>**_

The melody was so inspirational. Takuto found himself moving with the music a bit. In fact everyone in the room was dancing or tapping their feet.

_**Shooting star and crescent moon, let's cross this quiet sea  
>Our encounter was destined since the beginning of life<strong>_

_**Emotions bursts, chasing the miracle of Adam and Eve  
>Ready go to star heaven, the map tells me it is love<br>I want to synchronize, but can't keep up  
>I want to warp the distance between us<strong>_

_**We've been in love since the day the apple fell  
>Shining love &amp; galaxy, "I love you" is everywhere<br>I want you to become my everything, just you  
>I'll give you my whole world."<strong>_

Everyone clapped loudly.

"Great job Mitsuki! This concert is going to be great!" Mr. Tanaka said. She smiled and bowed. They left the studio, Masami was babbling on about what was next.

"Mitsuki," Takuto spoke up. She turned around with a smile.

"Yes Takuto?" She asked. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"Wh-what was the name of your song?" He asked. She smiled brighter.

"Astrogation. Did you enjoy it?" She asked turning back around and nearly skipping to the car. He smiled softly. 'She is so pure.' He thought.

"Yes, it was amazing." He said. She didn't hear for Masami had interrupted them

"Come on you two! We've got to record the commercial for your songs, and then do a photo shot for your ads, and CD cover." She babbled. She pushed the two into the limo and got in after them.

"Masami, is my song going to be on the same CD?" Mitsuki asked. She shook her head.

"No, since Eternal Blaze is your guy's debut song, it will be separate from Astrogation." She said. They arrived at the studio.

"Ok let's go." She said pushing them along. They both looked at each other and started to laugh.

"I think she had too much coffee." Mitsuki said. Masami popped her head in between them.

"What was that missy?" She asked. Mitsuki shrugged.

"Oh nothing." She winked. Takuto watched her in awe. After everything that has happened, she is still shining brighter than ever. Her name definitely suited her. She was like a new moon. She was dark for a couple days, but then she came back even brighter, not showing the scars that were hidden behind her, as the full moon.

"Come on Takuto!" Mitsuki grabbed his hand and sprinted towards the building. He smiled for what seemed like the first time in a while.

"Good Mitsuki! Ok now bend backwards a little, with one hand on your hip!" They instructed. She did as she was told. She was shooting the picture for Astrogation. She wore a black dress that was sort of like a ballerina dress with the back made of lace, there was a dark red/black bow wrapped around her waist and she had a dark red shawl wrapped around her arms. (A/N think of Hoshina Utau's outfit on her cover for Meikyu Butterfly except different colors. If you've never seen look it up on google :D)

Takuto watched Mitsuki in awe. She was so beautiful in that dress, it complemented her dark hair and pale skin. She twirled and posed again.

"Ok now give us a serious pose." She crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders slightly. She crossed her legs and then looked up at the camera with half lidded eyes, her lips slightly opened.

"PERFECT!" The camera man yelled. Takuto chuckled, he always went a little over board. But she did look pretty good.

"Ok thank you! Have a nice day you two!" Mitsuki nearly ran over to Takuto and Masami.

"Mitsuki! That was amazing, you could probably become a model if you wanted to." Masami said. The girl blushed.

"No, I think I'll stick to singing." She said with a smile.

"Ok well we should get going! We've got to get that commercial ready." Masami walked ahead of them, so they were alone.

"Come on Takuto, we should get going." She said smiling at him and then walking ahead slightly.

"Wait Mitsuki," He called out. She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yes?" She asked. What did he want to say to her? That he was undeniably in love with her and wanted to touc- 'whoa, I need to calm down.' He sighed.

"Never mind." He said. She nodded with a smile and walked up to him taking his hand in hers.

"Let's go Takuto." She said pulling him along. He just smiled and followed her lead. He was glad that she was feeling better, even though he could still see the pain, even if she had it hidden very well.

They entered the house near eight at night. Mitsuki collapsed on the couch and curled up.

"Man that was exhausting." She yawned. Takuto chuckled and sat at her feet.

"Well you can't fall asleep out here Mitsuki, and you've got to take a shower also." Takuto instructed. She pouted.

"Meanie." She grumbled standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"You need one too you know!" He heard her yell. He just shook his head and went to the kitchen to get some water. He looked at the second doorway connected to the kitchen that led to the living room. He walked closer to the room curious to what was placed in there. It was pitch black so he flipped the switch and spotted a black grand piano. He ran his hand along the glossed wood.

"I haven't played the piano is so long." He muttered sitting at the stool.

Mitsuki was washing her hair while humming when she heard a beautiful yet saddening tune flow through the walls.

"Takuto?" She whispered rinsing out her hair and turning off the water. She could hear his soft voice singing along with the melody he was playing. She got dressed quickly and snuck into the living room where the piano was located.

_**"**__**This one's for you and me, living out our dreams  
>We're all right where we should be<br>Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes  
>And now all I wanna see<br>Is a sky full of lighters  
>A sky full of lighters."<strong>_

A shiver went down her spine at the sad and powerful sound of his voice. He hummed along with the music he played. Mitsuki found herself walking closer to him.

"I know you're there Mitsuki." He murmured without stopping the music. She froze where she was.

"Come here." He said softly. She walked to the piano and looked at him. He had a smile on his face and he looked so relaxed. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"It's so beautiful Takuto, did you write it?" She whispered. He nodded his head.

"I wrote it awhile ago when I was a teenager. Can you play the piano Mitsuki?" He asked. She smiled sadly.

"Yes, my mother taught me, she was amazing at it. She used to be a professional and played at very important recitals, but she broke her hand so she wasn't able to play anymore." She said. Takuto stopped playing.

"Will you play for me?" He asked looking at her. She was looking down at the keys so he got that chance to take in her appearance. She looked exhausted, but still had that shine in her eyes. Her hair was soaking wet and was sticking to her face slightly.

"I can try." She whispered. He watched her move her small delicate fingers over the oak keys. She took a deep breath and started to play. He instantly felt relaxed and moved by the music. Her body moved elegantly with the beautiful melody, her eyes were closed, letting her fingers guide her to the right place. The song reminded him of rain coming down from the sky gently. The air is still, nothing is moving but the tears falling from the sky. He could see a tear fall down her pale cheek. He went to wipe it away, but then pulled back, letting her continue on. This was probably painful, yet relieving for her. The room was quiet and Mitsuki tried to hold in her tears. He took her in his arms and she finally broke.

"I'm sorry I told you to play." He whispered in her ear. She shook her head.

"No it's ok, It actually made me feel better. My mother wrote that piece for me when I was six. She said that the name was Kiss the rain. She told me that I was like the rain sometimes, falling from the sky silently, shining with elegance and beauty. I would wash away all the stress and make everyone smile." He held her waist lightly and pulled her closer.

"And she was right when she said that." He whispered. Mitsuki looked up at him.

"What?" She whispered. He looked into her tear filled eyes and leant down towards her face.

"I said she was right. You're a precious person Mitsuki, pure, beautiful, talented, and so inspiring." He whispered, his lips getting closer to hers. Her eyes widened when his lips connected with hers. The kiss was gentle and passionate. He pushed her hair away from her face and started to kiss down her jaw line and then to her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head slightly. He pushed her onto her back on the stool. She bit her lip to prevent from moaning as he nibbled on her neck. Did she really want this? Was he just doing this out of guilt? Or because of him and Hikari breaking up? She always thought that she would wait until she was happily married, especially since her parents would have killed her if she'd done it now.

"Takuto," She whispered quietly. He lifted his head up to meet her eyes. He saw worry and sadness. He sighed. What was he doing? Of course she didn't want this at such a young age. And she probably thought he was only doing it for the pleasure. He got off of her and helped her up from the stool.

"I'm sorry." He said. She smiled.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." She said. He nodded slowly. She pushed him to the door. He looked back at her shocked. She just giggled.

"Go get a shower." She explained turning back to the piano. He smiled softly and heard her playing a different song. He got into the shower and leant against the wall.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I control myself around her? And the worst thing is she probably thinks I'm only doing it because I broke up with Hikari or because I feel guilty for rejecting her. But it's neither of those things. I actually am doing it out of love." He whispered. He wanted to punch the wall but resisted it. He wanted so badly to tell her that he loved her, but she would probably think he was lying only to make her feel better. How was he going to show her how he felt? He looked up at the water and sighed.

Mitsuki stared at the keys as she played a different melody. Why did he try that again? This was the second time that they had almost done it, but why was he doing it when he knew it hurt her feelings? The song suddenly turned to a more sad and mellow tune known as Dreamer's Farewell. She heard Takuto's footsteps and kept playing. He placed his hands on her shoulders making her jump slightly but continued. She could imagine the violins, cellos, violas and basses playing along with her. Dreamer's Farewell was also a song that her mother had composed.

"It's beautiful." He whispered sitting down next to her. She kept her eyes closed not wanting to look at him. Her hands started to shake from trying to hold in her tears. She needed to stop crying. She was such a wimp because of it. The song came to an end and it was quiet. You could hear the hum of the A.C coming on, and the clicking sound that the ceiling fan made.  
>"Mitsuki, are you ok?" He asked. She clenched her fists and stood up angrily.<p>

"NO! I'm not ok! You come in here and try to comfort me but then you end up kissing me trying to lead me on of what you think you want but you don't! You are just depressed because Hikari broke up with you and you have to take it out on me because you know I love you! You aren't taking me serious either! You think I'm just a little kid with a crush! But it's not! I love you and can't seem to understand that!" She yelled in one breath. Takuto just stared at her surprised at her outburst.  
>"Mitsuki I-"I don't want to hear your stupid excuse! I love you Takuto, I really do." She whispered clutching her shirt. "But if you can't understand that, and you keep on trying to take advantage of me, I want you out of this house, and I never want to see you again." She said running out of the room and slamming the front door. He started at the ground.<p>

"I'm such an idiot." He mumbled standing up and running after her.

She crossed her arms over her chest shivering from the cold rain. The cars zoomed by, splashing water all over her. She didn't care though, just as long as Takuto was far away from her. Mitsuki looked down at her attire, noticing that she was wearing her pajama's. She looked around and saw a coffee shop and took shelter in there. She sat at a table and looked out the window.

"Mitsuki?" She turned her head to see Matt Tanaka. He sat down across from her.

"Are you ok? Why are you out this late alone, and more or less in your pajamas." He asked. She sighed.

"I was just upset and left my house." She answered.

"I don't want to seem pushy, but why?" He asked. She looked into his eyes and started to tell him the story, from the point when she kissed Takuto for the first time, to only five minutes ago. Once she was finished he stood up quickly looking very pissed off.

"I'm going to kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do!" He said. Mitsuki grabbed his arm.

"Please don't Matt! He didn't do anything wrong." She whispered. He frowned.

"If he hadn't of done anything wrong then you wouldn't be here right now Mitsuki." He said. She looked down at the ground

"I know, but he is a really nice guy." She said. He sat back down.

"Mitsuki, I don't want you to catch a cold so come over to my place so I can give you a change of clothes." He said. She nodded slowly and followed him out of the café. Was she making the right choice? 

"Damn it Mitsuki! Where the hell did you go?" Takuto called out in rage. He kept running down the sidewalk trying to see through the sheet of rain.

"Why did I have to fall in love with her?" He growled looking at the passing cars. He then saw Mitsuki in one of them with another guy. He felt his anger rise and he started to run after the car.

"Where are your parents?" She asked while they sat on the couch, with cups of hot chocolate.

"I live by myself. I moved out of my parents house when I turned nineteen, I am now twenty-two." He said. She nodded slowly.

"Are you going to be ok Mitsuki?" He asked. She nodded slowly.

"I'll be fine, thank you." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"Ok that's good to hear." He said placing his cup on the table. She copied his action and looked at him.

"Thank you so much for letting me use this extra clothing and letting me stay here, but I should go now, or Takuto will be worried." She said standing up.

"Wait don't go Mitsuki! You can't go back to someone like him. He doesn't know how to take care of you." He said. She smiled sadly.

"He does actually, he just can be thick headed sometimes. Don't worry about it Matt." She said.

"I can't believe you love him, but I guess I can't stop you." He said smiling. She nodded with a smile and kissed his cheek. She paused while pulling away from his face. Their lips connected. 'Ah what am I doing?' Mitsuki yelled in her head. She wanted to pull away, but the kiss was so nice. She felt his tongue press up against her teeth and she gladly opened up. She moaned quietly and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I love Takuto don't I?' She thought as Matt pushed her onto the couch gently and started to un-button her shirt. He ran his lips down her neck and started to suckle. She moaned louder yanking at his shirt. He sat up and pulled it off and met her lips again. There was a loud pounding on the door. At first Matt just ignored it, but after three times and sat up frustrated.

"I have to get that, just wait here ok." He kissed her lips and lightly ran his hand down her thigh. She shivered and pulled a blanket over her almost naked chest.  
>"Where is she?" She heard Takuto yell. Her eyes widened. He followed her to make sure she was ok.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked. Takuto glared at the man.

"Mitsuki, where is she?" He growled.

"Oh so you must be Takuto, the one I've heard about so much, well I'm sorry, we are a little busy at the moment, if you could come back in the morning that'd be better." He said. Takuto then noticed that he didn't have a shirt on and pushed him out of the way.

"Mitsuki!" He yelled running into the living room. He saw her lying on the couch with a blanket covering her up. He nearly slid on his knees next to the couch.

"Mitsuki, did he hurt you?" He asked. She shook her head. Takuto stood up again and punched Matt.

"How could you ever think of having sex with such a young girl?" Takuto yelled angrily. Matt held his cheek.

"I could asked you the same thing." He said standing up and swinging his arm at Takuto but missing.

"Stop it you two!" Mitsuki said, but they ignored her and continued to fight. Matt punched Takuto in the gut, but he didn't even flinch.

"Please stop it!" Mitsuki yelled. They finally looked at her.

"Matt! Stop being mean to Takuto, he never did anything wrong. And Takuto! Stop accusing him of something he didn't do! I'm the one that chose it, even if it is a stupid idea. Also don't talk about me as if I'm only ten years old! You two are so stupid! No, I'm the stupid one for coming to either one of you." She grabbed the shirt from the ground and put it on and stormed passed both of them. Matt turned to Takuto.

"You know, if you love her so much just tell her, before I steal her heart. I'll also let you know that I'm not backing down at all." Matt said walking away. Takuto glared at his back and then turned around to run after Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki wait!" She ran faster. He growled in frustration. It was still pouring, and only a few cars passed them because it was one in the morning. He reached out and grabbed her arm. She struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Let me go!" She yelled. Takuto took a breath and stepped closer to her and took her in his arms. She kicked his shin and pulled away from him. He winced.

"Mitsuki why are you running away from me?" He yelled over the pouring rain. She finally stopped and turned around to glare at him.

"You don't understand Takuto! Can't you just leave me alone! I know you like to comfort me! But why in the hell are you kissing me huh? Stop playing with my heart!" She yelled. He walked closer to her about to reach for her hand but she slapped his cheek.

"Get away from me. I have no idea what you're problem is, but if you want to kiss someone so badly go find some slut out there waiting for it and stop breaking my heart." The tears started to fall.

"What are you talking about Mitsuki? I'm not kissing you just for the hell of it! Or because I'm heartbroken! I'm doing it because I love you!" He yelled. She glared at him.

"And now you are lying! Why don't you just go back home? I'm fine by myself I don't need you around." She was about to run again before he grabbed her arm.

"Stop running away Mitsuki. I know you are pissed right now, but hear me out. I know what I've been doing has hurt you badly, and I'm really sorry for that. I honestly don't understand why I'm doing it myself. Be mad at me all you want I don't blame you. But I'm still going to live with you because no matter how many times you say you're fine, I know for a fact that you never will be." He said. She looked at him surprised. It was quiet between the two as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Come on, we need to get home and get dry." He said quietly pulling her along with him

**Well that was…. Hmm I don't even know, interesting I guess. I wasn't even paying attention to what I was writing for most of the chapter, I pretty much just zoned out while I typed haha I hope you enjoyed it. I don't own sky full of lighters by Bruno Mars, Astrogation, Hime Murasaki, and Eternal Blaze by Nana Mizuki, Kiss the Rain by Yiruma, and Dreamer's Farewell by Robert Kerr. Dang that's a lot of songs. And you should look up all these songs they are pretty good :D and the dreamer's farewell is a song that I played in orchestra and I thought it was really pretty even if it is really easy :D Please review.**


	7. A mixed decision

**Hey peoples I think there will be two more chapters, and that's counting this one :D Oh and I'm thinking about making a little one-shot sequel to Meant to be so keep an eye out for it :) I know this might be kinda cheesy, ah hell with it, it is, but cheesiness is always ok :)**

**Chapter 7: A mixed decision**

__It was very early in the morning and Mitsuki had all of her stuff out, packing it into her bags. She sighed.

"At this rate I'll never be able to leave before Takuto wakes up." She mumbled moving quicker. She heard her phone ring and quickly answered it so she wouldn't wake up Takuto.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Mitsuki, what's going on?" Hikari asked with a yawn. She bit her lip and stood up.

"Hikari, I'm going to America." She said. There was dead silence on the other line.

"WHAT? Why in the hell are you leaving? You have a concert in three days!" She yelled. Mitsuki pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Not only that! You have people here who care and love for you!" She added. The teen sighed.

"You aren't making this easier." She said.

"Fine, tell me why." She said angrily. Mitsuki sighed and collapsed on her bed.

"I want to go to America to start my life over. I don't have any family left so there's no point in staying here anymore. I'll become a singer there and sing to my parents, and Eichi." She said.

"Mitsuki, why are you doing that? Aren't you happy here? And you're a singer already. Why try to become one again somewhere else? And are you forgetting about Takuto? I thought you loved him?" She asked. Mitsuki laughed under her breath.

"Yeah I do, but he won't ever return it back, I know he won't. That's why I need to leave ad forget about him." She answered standing back up and started to pack again.

"I guess I can't stop you Mitsuki, just don't turn into one of those stupid American's that smokes and drinks." She said. Mitsuki smiled.

"I promise. Look I have to go if I want to pack up everything before Takuto wakes up. Bye Hikari. I'll try to keep you in touch over the years." She said. They hung up. Hikari sighed and got out of her bed.

"She's making the worst decision in her life. She doesn't realize that he does love her." She got up and started to get dressed.

Mitsuki looked around the house for the last time before gathering all her bags together and walked out to the cab.

"Tokyo Airport please." She whispered. He looked in the review mirror at her.

"You look pretty young to be going on your own." He said driving off.

"I'm old enough, thank you very much." She huffed looking out the window.

"Aren't you Koga Mitsuki? The new singer?" He asked. She looked back at him.

"How did you know?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Instinct I guess. But if your concert is coming up soon, why are you leaving?" He asked. She looked down at her lap.

"I want to start over, I don't have any family anymore and I thought I would become a better singer in America." She whispered. The car stopped.

"Here we are little missy. I hope you have a good life hun." She got out of the car and took her stuff out. She looked at the airport and went inside.

He ran his fingers through his hair while yawning. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. That's when he spotted the note on the counter. He frowned and picked it up.

_Takuto-_

_ Hey Takuto, if you're reading this, then I'm probably already gone. I'm sorry, but I'm going to America to start over. I can't bear to stay in a place where I can't be loved. I know you care about me Takuto, it's just not in the way I want it to be and it hurts a lot. I'm hopefully going to become a singer and then maybe we will see each other again. Good bye Takuto, I love you._

_ -Mitsuki_

He stared at the note bewildered.

"Why would she leave when we are all here with her?" He groaned in frustration. He heard the doorbell ring and ran to it thinking she was back and she had just forgotten her key.

"Mitsuki!" He opened the door only to reveal Hikari. She frowned.

"Crap she already left! Come on Takuto we need to get to the airport and stop her." Hikari yelled grabbing his arm. He pulled out of her grasp.

"Whoa wait hold on! Are we seriously going to be chasing her at an airport like a stupid cheesy movie?" He asked. Hikari rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Yes! But they have a good reason for doing it! It's because they finally realize that they love the girl and they have to stop her before she leaves! You're the idiot that's acting like one of the guy's from a cheesy movie." She said. Takuto blushed and turned his back.

"How did you-"I've known since you met her you dumb ass. Now get dressed quickly we've got a girl to catch!" Hikari pushed him into the guest bedroom.

"SLOW DOWN HIKARI!" Takuto yelled hanging onto his seat for dear life. They were speeding down the road at almost 95. She was passing cars (illegally).

"You're going to kill us!" He yelled. She glared at him

"Well do you want to get to her or not!" She yelled back. He gulped and nodded slowly. She ran a red light quickly.

"Hikari!" He said looking behind him at the bewildered people popping their heads out their windows. She suddenly stopped. He looked around and realized that they arrived.

"RUN!" She screamed in his ear. He opened the door and ran as quickly as he could. You would have thought he was back in high school doing P.E. and Hikari was his coach. He could hear Hikari behind him yelling for people to move and get the hell out of her way. Takuto rolled his eyes and continued forth running. He came to a halt once he saw a wisp of long curly brown hair. 'Mitsuki.' He thought and moved his legs even faster. 'Mistuki!' He reached for her hand and brushed his fingers over hers. She looked back with a frown and stopped.

"Takuto," Her eyes suddenly widened in fear.

"Why are you-"Mitsuki you are such an idiot!" He yelled. People that passed by were staring.  
>"What are you talking about? You know why I left! It's too painful Takuto! I can't take much more of it!" She said. He growled in frustration. He looked around at the people that were staring.<p>

"Come on." He grabbed her arm and started dragging her out of the airport. She was trying to fight out of his grasp, but he was stronger. Security suddenly walked up to them.

"Is this women with you?" The man asked. Takuto nodded.

"Yes she is. Now we have to get home and discuss some things, so if you don't mind gentlemen." He said calmly.

"Miss is this man abusing you? Is that why you are leaving?" Then man asked. Mitsuki shook her head, fear in her eyes.

"No sir. I'm just leaving because my parents died recently in a car crash and I can't take living in the house anymore. And Takuto, would never hurt me. He's too kind to ever do such a thing. But-" She hesitated with her words. Takuto watched her curiously.

"He was abused when he was a younger child. By his father. He's got the scars to prove it. I don't know what may have happened to him, or if he is still alive or not, but please find him and do him justice. His name is Keiichi Kira." She said. He looked at her with wide eyes. How did she find out his name?

"Keiichi Kira? Miss he died two years ago in jail of heart attack." The man answered. Mitsuki looked over at Takuto. He looked at the ground and turned his back.

"Come on Mitsuki." He muttered grabbing her hand and leading her outside to the car. The skies were a dark grey, just waiting to burst with rain. There was a crackle of thunder in the distance but other than that it was unusually quiet.

"Takuto, I'm sorry." Mitsuki whispered as they walked on further. He stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Even though he abused me and hurt me, he was still my father." He said with a blank expression on his face. He suddenly turned to face Mitsuki.

"Please don't leave Mitsuki. We all care about you, even if you don't realize it. Yes your parents aren't here anymore, but you need to keep shining like a full moon and sing from deep inside your soul to the ones you love deeply." He said grabbing her hands and brought her fingers to his lips. He pecked each finger lightly.

"Mitsuki, I-"MITSUKI! TAKUTO!" Hikari ran up to them panting for air.

"I was-pant trying to-keep up but-pant I lost you!" She said gasping.

"Sorry Hikari, but Mitsuki's staying now." Takuto said opening the car door. "Right?" He asked gesturing to the back seat. She stared into his eyes with wonder, and then nodded slowly.

"Yes." She said climbing into the car. Takuto closed the door and turned to Hikari. Mitsuki watched them talk and Hikari looked pissed off. She opened the passenger door and got in.

"I don't see why you won't let me drive." She muttered. Takuto sighed and started the ignition.

"Let's see, you almost hit five cars, ran over three bikers, and ran ten red lights and stop signs." He counted off his fingers. "I'm still surprised we didn't get caught." He said. Mitsuki started to giggle.

"Geez Hikari. Why were you going so fast?" She asked. Hikari turned around and glared at the teen.

"Because I was trying to save you from doing something extremely stupid." She growled. Mitsuki looked down at her lap guiltily. It was quiet except for the light pit pat of the rain hitting the windows.

"Mitsuki, we have a rehearsal today by the way." Takuto commented.  
>"We do? I totally forgot, what time?" She asked. He looked down at the clock.<p>

"Actually in about ten minutes." He said. The car suddenly went a little faster and we were on a different route. We arrived and were bombarded by questions and updates and a list of things to do.

"We need to go over the five songs that you both have." Masami said. Mitsuki looked at Takuto.

"Five?" She asked. He blushed and brought and hand behind his neck. "Yeah. I told them about Big girls don't cry and you are performing it. And then the other one is the song that you heard me play on the piano." He said.

"And what about the fifth song?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"You'll just have to wait until Thursday to hear it." He said.

The three day went by so quickly, it was just a blur of dance rehearsals, singing lessons, recording, and interviews and commercials. And now her she was, looking into the mirror at her appearance on the night of the concert. Her long brown hair had been braided into two pigtails with black feathers sticking out from the headband she was wearing. She wore a strapless blood red dress that hugged her body and reached down to her knees and had two slits on either leg with knee length black boots.

"Beautiful." Her stylists and Masami complemented. She looked at the clock.

"When will I get to see Takuto?" She asked. They all shrugged except for Masami.

"You will find out, now come on, they are waiting for you." Masami pushed her out the door and handed her the microphone. Mitsuki looked through the curtain at the large crowd waiting for their entertainment. She walked onto the stage slowly. The entire stadium went quiet.

"Hello everyone. Thank you so much for coming here and supporting Takuto and I. He will be out here soon, but first, I'm going to perform Big girls don't cry." She said. Everyone clapped. The guitarist started to play.

_**The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
>You're probably on your flight back to your home town<br>I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
>To be with myself and center, clarity<br>Peace, Serenity**_

_**I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to do with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<br>And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<br>Don't cry  
>Don't cry<br>Don't cry  
><strong>_

'Mom, dad, are you listening to me? I've finally made it to the stage. I've finally made it to my dream. Takuto has been telling me to sing from my heart for you guy's, and I am. I really love you!'

_**The path that I'm walking  
>I must go alone<br>I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
>Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?<br>And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay  
><strong>_

Tears started to fall down her cheeks, but her voice never wavered.

_**Like the little school mate in the school yard  
>We'll play jacks and uno cards<br>I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
>Yes you can hold my hand if you want to<br>'Cause I want to hold yours too  
>We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds<br>But it's time for me to go home  
>It's getting late, dark outside<br>I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
>Peace, Serenity."<strong>_

Everyone stood up and cheered loudly, clapping their hands and whistling. Mitsuki bowed and then ran off stage to get changed while Takuto performed. She ran into something and that something grabbed her arms to steady her.

"Mitsuki, you were amazing." Takuto said. She looked up at him and blushed. He was wearing a black button up long sleeved shirt with dark jeans.

"Takuto," She whispered. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled at her.

"You're so beautiful." He said kissing her forehead. "Takuto! You're up." Masami took his hand and pushed him onto the stage. He waved at the crowd and walked to the piano.

"Miss Koga, come on, we need to get you ready for the next song."

Mitsuki was dancing on stage while singing Astrogation. She was wearing a dark purple frilly long sleeved shirt with white shorts.

_**Shooting star and crescent moon, let's cross this quiet sea  
>Our encounter was destined since the beginning of life<strong>_

_**Emotions bursts, chasing the miracle of Adam and Eve  
>Ready go to star heaven, the map tells me it is love<br>I want to synchronize, but can't keep up  
>I want to warp the distance between us<strong>_

_**We've been in love since the day the apple fell  
>Shining love &amp; galaxy, "I love you" is everywhere<br>I want you to become my everything, just you  
>I'll give you my whole world."<strong>_

Mitsuki joined hands with the dancers beside her and bowed. She got back up and looked at the crowd while panting.

"Thank you so much guy's!" She yelled. They suddenly got louder. Girls were screaming 'marry me Takuto!' which made Mitsuki turn around. He walked up next to her and smiled. She brought the mic away from her mouth.

"What are you doing, we aren't supposed to do Eternal Blaze until after you perform." She said. He just ignored her and grabbed her mic and brought it up to his lips.

"Hey guy's how are you doing? I hope you enjoyed Astrogation, but now I have a song to play for you." The piano was pushed near the front of the stage. He sat down on the stool. Mitsuki just stared at him.

"See, I wrote this for the one I love. But she doesn't believe that I love her, and I honestly don't blame her. Here's Make you feel my love." The entire stadium quieted down so they could hear the whisper of the notes being played. He closed his eyes. Mitsuki felt chills run down her spine at the sad melody. He parted his lips slightly and hummed.

_**When the rain  
>Is blowing in your face<br>And the whole world  
>Is on your case<br>I could offer you  
>A warm embrace<br>To make you feel my love**_

_**When the evening shadows  
>And the stars appear<br>And there is no - one there  
>To dry your tears<br>I could hold you  
>For a million years<br>To make you feel my love."**_

He opened his eyes and stared at Mitsuki with a smile plastered on his face. _****_

_**I know you  
>Haven't made<br>Your mind up yet  
>But I would never<br>Do you wrong  
>I've known it<br>From the moment  
>That we met<br>No doubt in my mind  
>Where you belong.<strong>_

Mitsuki watched his every move, even his soft pink lips move slightly as he sung.

_**I'd go hungry  
>I'd go black and blue<br>I'd go crawling  
>Down the avenue<br>No, there's nothing  
>That I wouldn't do<br>To make you feel my love  
><strong>_

A cello started to play along with him. There were many phones and lighters being waved in the air with the rhythm.

_**The storms are raging  
>On the rolling sea<br>And on the highway of regret  
>Though winds of change<br>Are blowing wild and free  
>You ain't seen nothing<br>Like me yet  
><strong>_

Takuto stood up from the piano holding the mic up. He walked over to the shocked teen and tilted her chin up so their eyes met.

_**I could make you happy  
>Make your dreams come true<br>Nothing that I wouldn't do  
>Go to the ends<br>Of the Earth for you  
>To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love."<strong>_

Even though the song was over, no one cheered. They were watching the two singers to see what would happen.

"Now Mitsuki, I hope that proves that I do actually love you with all my heart." He said. She felt tears in her eyes and nodded her head. He smiled and connected their lips. Everyone finally started to cheer loudly. Mitsuki pulled away and looked into Takuto's eyes.

"I love you Mitsuki." He whispered so that no one could hear him.

"I love you too Takuto." She said hugging him tightly. Everyone kept on cheering loudly, not faltering. Mitsuki smiled at Takuto.

"I think they want us to sing." She said grasping his hand. Takuto wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled as he swayed them to the rhythm of Eternal Blaze.

"My overflowing tear drops dissolved into the blue midnight,  
>and without hesitation, I was drawn in and met you in a warm encounter.<br>Your honest words where as white as now,  
>I collected my iron feathers and started to move.<span>

**Each time you get hurt, you become nicer.**  
><strong>I just want to protect that smile of yours till the end…<strong>  
><strong>That is my only wish.<strong>

**My sad memories transcended through time…  
><strong>The one who will accept them is you…the **goddess of light.**  
><strong>What shined that day was the ETERNAL BLAZE of your heart.<strong>  
><span>I'll break away from my darkness,<span>** the door to my freedom**  
><strong>and strong unending future <strong>is opening.

In the cold green light of the moon, the darkness of **my heart was reflected,**  
><span>but in my loneliness, I muttered<span> **"I want to be with you".**  
><span>In truth, you taught me the courage to face you and reality,<br>so I ran about and awoke up to my aspiration.

**Not letting go of our feelings,**  
><strong>hold me firmly,<strong>  
><span>and we'll be able<span> **to convey our feelings**

**Hidden in the silver ocean, was a blank page**.  
><span>Only you know because you showed me your<span> **"true" self,**  
><strong>and what was born was this vow that violently blows my sadne<strong>ss.  
><span>There's nothing to be afraid of anymore<span>, **we won't avert our gaze.**  
><strong>Our precious "time" <strong>is just beginning."

Just stay where you are,  
>if I'm swept away by my nightmares<br>and my unending painful rain,  
>even if my key is broken<span>, **I'll break through and be next to you.**  
><strong>I believe in everything now.<strong>

**My sad memories transcended through time**…  
><span>The one who will accept them is you…the<span> **goddess of light.**  
><strong>What shined that day was the ETERNAL BLAZE of your heart.<br>**I'll break away from my darkness, **the door to my freedom**  
><strong>and strong unending future <strong>is opening.

Yes, **everything starts from** now on…"

Takuto kissed me again and then we bowed.

"Thank you for coming everyone!" Mitsuki said with a bright smile on her face. They ran off the stage and Masami attacked them.

"You two were amazing!" She said.

"Choking." Takuto coughed out. Masami suddenly let them go blushing.

"Sorry. You two probably have plans. Hurry and leave before the crazies are set loose." She said. The couple laughed and ran down the hallway and into the parking lot where a limo awaited them. They got inside and Takuto blocked out the driver. Mitsuki looked at Takuto.

"Takuto, that song you wrote, it was beautiful." She said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you. I wrote it that night I took a drive and we had a small fight. It was the night I realized that I loved you." He whispered kissing her head. Mitsuki sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Takuto, can we-" She paused and he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?" He asked. She suddenly shook her head and cowered away from him.

"Mitsuki, what do you want?" He asked.

"Never mind, it's nothing." She said. The rest of the car ride was quiet. No words were spoken as they brought the still dark house back to life.

"Mitsuki," Takuto said. She hummed and turned around to face him. He stared at her for a moment before they both kissed each other fiercely. Takuto ran his hands down her sides, she shivered at the feather like touch. He moved his lips down to her neck, suckling on her skin.

"Bedroom?" He muttered. She groaned out a yes and he picked her up in his arms looking down at her lovingly. He placed her body on the bed as if she was made of glass. He got on top of her and started to kiss her again, but gently. They pulled apart and touched their foreheads together.

"I love you Mitsuki." He said huskily. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Takuto."

**And we all know what happens next but I don't write that way, sorry. Well there's only one more chapter to go! I hope you all enjoyed reading this because I sure had fun writing it, even though I had a tone of writers block! Not to be pushy or anything but REVIEW! Haha ;) I also don't own Make you feel my love by Adele. I love that song and it's from the movie When in Rome, and I also love that movie! I suggest listening to the song and watching the movie :D**


	8. New beginnings

**LAST CHAPTER PEOPLES! :'( I hate when things have to end! Especially really good anime shows for instance Full Moon o sagashite! Anyways….. Enjoy! Oh and for the chapter name, I have no idea, it was the first thing that came to mind :D**

**Chapter 8: New beginning**

"Mitsuki, you're so beautiful." Hikari said while tying the silver bow on her dress. Mitsuki twirled around.

"It's the one HIkari!" She said. The dress was a pure white color and it had a sweetheart neckline with a silver bow tied in the back and a big poufy skirt.

"Simple, yet amazing!" She said agreeing.

"Do you think Takuto will like it?" She asked still looking in the mirror at the dress.

"Mitsuki, you could go up to him in sweats and a big t-shirt and he would still think you're beautiful." She reassured. Mitsuki laughed and walked over to the dressing room.

"You have a point there." She said closing the door and got back into her original clothes.

"Where did you say he was today?" Mitsuki called out.

"He's with Izumi and Meroko. Are you sure you want to keep the dress at your house? He might take a peek." Hikari said. Mitsuki came back out holding the dress and handed it to the cashier.

"Hikari, one he knows that it's bad luck to see it and two, I would kill him before he even could reach the closet." She said.

"Good point. Man I can't believe the wedding is in only a couple of days. Why is it you waited this long to get the dress?" She asked. Mitsuki grabbed the dress after paying for it and they walked out of the store and to the car.

"Because I've been busy planning everything else. Me and Takuto haven't had any time to ourselves in last couple of months because he was on tour for two months and then the planning has just been hectic." She started up the car.

"Also I've been sick because of the baby." She said with a smile. Hikari looked at her wide eyed.

"No way! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" She screamed. Mitsuki laughed.

"Yes, I have been for a couple of weeks. I somehow have been able to keep it a secret from Takuto." She said.

"When were you planning on telling him this news?" Hikari asked.

"Tonight actually. We are both finally free of everything tonight and he has a dinner planned for us and a lot of other stuff that I have yet to find out about." She said. Hikari sighed.

"He seems so romantic!" She squealed. Mitsuki laughed.

"He really is. Remember our first concert? And the night he proposed to me?" She said.

"Ooh tell me the story of how he proposed to you! It's one of my favorites." Hikari said.

The couple was sitting in the pool. Mitsuki was sitting in Takuto's lap and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"That dinner was amazing Takuto." She said. He nodded as his answer.

"You ok sweetie? You've been quiet tonight." She said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've just been thinking a lot I guess." He said nibbling on her ear.

"What about?" She asked giggling. He grabbed her wine glass and poured more into it. There was a small clink.

"What was that? Did the glass break?" She asked turning to it and taking it in her hands. The liquid was dark so she couldn't see the ring sitting in the middle. Takuto secretly smiled to himself.

"I have no idea. I think you're hearing things." He said. She brought the glass to her lips, but she sneezed, and dropped the glass into the pool. It sank to the bottom and the water turned red.

"Way to go." He said laughing. Mitsuki slapped his arm and felt around the bottom for the glass but felt something smaller.

"Did another rock get in here?" She groaned in frustration and picked it up with her toes. She was about to toss it, but when the moon light hit it, it sparkled. She examined it closer and realized it was a ring she didn't recognize.

"Takuto, who's is this?" She asked holding it up to him. He smiled and took it out of her hand and held up her left arm and slid it on there.

"Mitsuki, will you marry me?" He asked. She stared at him for a minute and then tackled him.

"Of course!" She yelled and then attacked his lips. He chuckled once they pulled apart.

"You just made me the happiest man." He said holding her tightly. It was quiet between them for awhile.

"Takuto, is that how you planned on it happening?" She asked.

"Well actually I was going to suggest getting out of the pool, and then accidently bump into you to make you drop the glass or something along those lines, but now that I think about it, dropping it in the pool was probably better. You kind of did my job for me." He said. She giggled.

"One more question, why did you wait three years?" She asked.

"Well I'll tell you that I've known that you were the one ever since we started dating, but I wanted to wait until you were out of college. I also know that your parents would have approved of that too." He said. Mitsuki smiled.

"Would you have asked for my dad's permission to marry me?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I would have actually." He said kissing her head. She turned to face him and kissed him lightly. He swiped his tongue across her lips asking for entrance. She gladly gave him access and their tongues danced. They pulled away.

"I think we should get out." He said. She nodded quickly and they both jumped out of the pool and ran into the house.

"That's such a simple way of proposing but honestly, those are the best I think." Hikari said. They arrived at Mitsuki and Takuto's house and went inside with the dress.

"I totally agree." Mitsuki said placing the dress in her closet. The front door opened and closed.

"Mitsuki?" Takuto called out. She quickly closed the door and ran out into the kitchen.

"Hey!" She said. Hikari snickered. Takuto eyed them.

"Did you get a dress?" He asked pecking her lips. She nodded.

"Yep." Mitsuki chirped sitting at the table with Hikari.

"Oh and to warn you Takuto, Mitsuki will kill you personally if you even dare to go near the dress." Hikari said. He laughed.

"Ok I'll keep that in mind. But I wasn't even planning on looking at it. I know the rules." He said walking to the fridge and taking out the juice.

"Well I should get going, Matt is planning to take me to a movie. Have fun tonight you two." Hikari said with a wink. Mitsuki glared at her.

"Thanks Hikari, you too." Takuto said drinking the juice. He nearly spit it out though. Mitsuki started to laugh.

"God how old is this stuff?" He asked looking at the label.

"A month? Mitsuki when's the last time we went to the store?" He asked. Mitsuki shrugged.

"Awhile. We've been busy hun, nothing we can do about it." She said taking the juice from his hands and dumping it in the sink.

"Well that's one thing we should do tomorrow." He said. She nodded in agreement.

"So where are you taking me to dinner tonight?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled and placed his hands on her hips.

"That's a surprise, all I'm telling you is to dress nice." He answered.

"Takuto, our wedding is in four days, can you believe it?" She asked placing her head on his shoulder.

"No I can't. I also can't wait to become you husband." He said.

"Do you want kids Takuto?" She asked. She felt him freeze.

"Why?" He asked with a nervous voice.

"Calm down, I'm only wondering. Do you really not want to have kids?" She asked, feeling like crying.

"Well I don't really know Mitsuki. I'm scared because I don't know how good of a father I would be since I had such a horrible father figure." He said. She smiled.

"Oh Takuto, nobody ever knows how good of a parent they are going to be until they get there. I won't know either. It's something we have to find out on the way." She said. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Then my answer would be yes, but maybe wait until after the honeymoon." He said. Mitsuki smirked mentally. 'Oh you have no idea Takuto.' She thought.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" Mitsuki asked with a smile. He smirked.

"Yes, I hear it every night." He teased. She blushed and slapped him.

"Stop that!" She said. He chuckled.

"You should probably go get ready." He said guiding her to their bedroom. She rolled her eyes and got out her make-up.

"For being a guy you sure like making sure I get ready." She said. He laughed and walked to her closet. Her eyes widened.

"STOP!" She yelled he froze.

"What? What did I do?" He asked looking at her.

"The dress is in there! Sorry but you can't pick out my clothes until after the wedding." She said. He inched away from the door and went to his closet to get his clothes. He took out a dark blue button up shirt with a black tie and black jeans. He took off his shirt. Mitsuki took her attention away from him before he teased her about watching him. She just finished putting on her make-up and curling her hair and then went to her closet. Takuto was still shirtless but had put on his jeans.

"Turn around mister." She said. He rolled his eyes and obeyed. She opened the closet door and took out her dress.

"Ok you can turn around now." She said taking off her shirt and skirt.

"Why do you do that?" He groaned. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"What?" She asked slipping the dark blue dress on.

"Never mind." He muttered putting his shirt on. Soon they were both in the car and driving to the restaurant.

"Wow that dinner was amazing." Takuto said placing his fork down on his plate. Mitsuki nodded. Her hands were sweating and shaking from nervousness.

"Are you ok?" He asked frowning. She gulped and smiled at him.

"I have something to tell you." She said taking his hands in hers. He looked at her in concern.

"Takuto, I'm pregnant." She said. He froze and stared at her with big eyes. She titled her head.

"Honey?" She waved her hand in front of his face. He blinked.

"So you're telling me I'm going to be a father?" He asked quietly. Mitsuki nodded.

"Takuto if you don't want it I can-"No Mitsuki," He smiled. "I'm extremely happy!" He said standing up and sitting next to her and hugging her gently. Tears started to fall from her eyes. He pulled away from her and wiped them away.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I was just scared you were going to hate me." She whispered. He kissed her head

"Mitsuki, I will never in my entire life of living ever hate you." He said. "Now let's going home to celebrate." He said with a smirk. She blushed knowing exactly what he meant by that but nodded anyways.

"I'm scared Hikari." Mitsuki whispered looking at herself in the mirror. Hikari laughed.

"Mitsuki, you've known Takuto for a million years, you both love each other, what's there to be scared about?" She asked.

"Ok, I meant nervous, I guess scared is a bit much." She said laughing. "But you do have a point." The door opened and in walked Izumi and Meroko.

"Hey it's about that time Miki." Izumi said. Izumi and Meroko were Takuto's friends in college, but they lost contact after he left to become a singer. Then a year ago they ran into each other, quite literally, and Izumi simply adored Mitsuki as if she were his younger sister, and Meroko was her best friend immediately. He gasped and walked up to her.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed her cheek. Meroko hugged her tightly.

"Hey careful Meroko, you'll hurt the baby." Mitsuki said rubbing her still flat belly.

"No way." She said with wide eyes.

"Yep." She said with a bright smile. Izumi smiled at her happily.

"Well come along, the ceremony is starting in a couple of minutes." He said handing Mitsuki her flowers. The other two girls walked out but Mitsuki kept Izumi back.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Will you walk me down the aisle?" She asked. He smiled.

The music started up and the doors swung open. Each bridesmaid went slowly down the aisle. Izumi's actual little sister was the flower girl, and nearly started skipping. Many people smiled brightly at the young girl. Then everyone stood as Mitsuki walked in with Izumi. She looked at everyone around her with a huge smile. And then her eyes landed on Takuto. He looked so handsome in his suit. His eyes were on her the entire time. Once they reached the front, Izumi raised the veil over her head and flipped it behind her and kissed her cheek and gave her to Takuto.

"We are gathered here today-" and the wedding started. Once we said our vows and exchanged our wedding bands, he finally said the last line-You may kiss the bride. Takuto bent down slightly and kissed Mitsuki's lips gently. Everyone clapped loudly and they walked down the aisle arm in arm. Everyone was piling behind them, and Mitsuki took that chance to throw her banquet at the crowd. Many girls were pushing seeing who would get it. The couple got into the limo and drove off to go to the reception. Takuto grabbed her hands.

"We're finally married Mitsuki." He said kissing her. She smiled at him.

"I'm glad you were the one that they picked at the audition to sing with me." She said cuddling up closer to him.

"Me too. That seems like so long ago huh? I have to say, when we met that day, I thought you were so amazing, I also thought that I shouldn't have been around you because I was such a negative person." He said clutching her waist protectively.

"Well we are together now, and we have a new life to begin. And it that starts with her." Mitsuki said holding her stomach. Takuto raised an eyebrow.

"Her, no way it's definitely a boy." He said. Mitsuki gave him a look and he just sighed.

"What ever you say _dear._" He mumbled. She chuckled and kissed him on the lips.

"Never call me dear again, it makes me feel like I'm twenty years older." She breathed onto his lips. He smirked and kissed her back.

"No promises." He mumbled. Their lips connected once again, and it wasn't going to be the last time.

**Well….. I'm finally done with this. Haha it took long enough. Sorry this was updated so late, it took me awhile to finish writing this last chapter. Well I hope you enjoyed this story, and thank you for all the people who favorited it and reviewed it. My next story is a Fullmetal alchemist story, so if some of you are fans of Edwin, you should look for it :)**


End file.
